A Summer To Remember
by LastWhiteRose
Summary: It was supposed to be just a reunion of old friends, but things never go as planned. It was a summer they're all going to remember.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! So little backstory: I've been working on this story on and off for about a year and I finally decided I should let the fanfiction world see it. Mainly I decided after watching a bunch of Power Morphicon 2010 videos on youtube that I wanted to give this story life. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC!**

She glided across the stage, each step perfectly executed. She let the music guide her as she fell into the same routine of moves that she knew oh so well. Her brown hair was pulled back into a bun that held still as she moved across the stage.

He watched her from his seat in the audience, a smile across his face. She had such concentration in each move but still wore the face to help tell her story. His smile grew wider as she executed more and more difficult moves that he had watched her practice for weeks. The music ended and he was the first one on his feet, clapping and cheering. He was not alone, as the whole auditorium joined him in a standing ovation. She smiled and curtsied before the curtains closed.

The lights came on in the auditorium and he quickly gathered his belongings and headed out to the lobby area. He walked in the direction of the backstage area and opened the door. He walked through the corridor occasionally waving to some of the other people who were running around with smiles across their face. He got to the room he was looking for and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" The voice inside asked.

"It's me," He said. "Can I come in?"

"Doors unlocked," She said. He opened the door and entered the medium-sized dressing room. He heard the sink go on and smirked. "Gimme a second I gotta get this make-up off."

"Take your time," He said. He shifted his weight back in forth. Sitting in the same seat for three hours wasn't what he called a good time and his legs were partially asleep. The sink turned off and she stepped out of the bathroom. "There she is, little Miss Dancing Queen." She smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for coming," She said.

"Anything for my little sis," He said and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not little and I can so take you," She said. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?" And with that he began tickling her sides.

"Conner!" She squealed. She grabbed his arms and twisted them in an awkward position.

"Ow!" He shouted. He tried to pull his arms away.

"Say uncle!" She shouted and twisted his arms further.

"Uncle!" He shouted and she released his arms. "Geez break my arms why don't ya."

"Sounds like an excellent plan," She said with a giggle. "Now come on, my aunt is probably waiting out there for me."

"Aw she'll understand," Conner said.

"Yeah especially if I tell her about my little torture session on you McKnight,"

"Yeah don't," Conner said. She stuck her tongue out and he picked up her bag. They headed out of the dressing room and down the hall. They stopped at the door.

"Ready for the crazy masses?" He asked. She sighed. "Aw come on Margot they're not that bad."

"They're like scavengers," She whispered and opened the door. The moment they walked out they were bombarded by people. Margot mouthed 'I told you so' to Conner and he rolled his eyes and quickly led her through the mass amounts of people.

* * *

Kira sighed as she sat in Tori's van. She watched the different trees pass by the window. The mission had been interesting, to say the least, but she was so glad it was over. She had forgotten how much energy and exhaustion being a ranger had been.

"Earth to Kira," Tori's voice snapped Kira back into reality. "What's up?"

"Tired," Kira mumbled.

"I'm sorry you're tired?" Kira turned her head to face Adam, the real veteran of the group. "You were only doing this stuff two years ago; I haven't morphed since I was eighteen."

"And he's old so he's probably wiped," Xander said. Adam glared at him.

"I'm not old," Adam said. "I'm not even in my forties."

"Compared to me your old," Xander said.

"Just wait Xander," Tori said from the driver's seat. "Soon you'll be the one being called old by some group of rangers.

"I think by the time we're in our thirties there will no longer be power rangers," Xander said. Kira reached back and smacked Xander over his head. "Ow!"

"Bridge is from the future!" Kira shouted. "And there are clearly still power rangers around."

"Kira, could you please not shout?" Bridge asked weakly from his seat. "I kind of have a headache. Actually, I'm not really sure if it's a real headache or if it's stress. I mean my team is without out a leader in the future, which is really my present. But then again maybe I have a headache from not having toast in a long time." The van grew silent as Bridge stopped talking. Adam looked at him, utterly confused. Xander just rolled his eyes and mouthed 'wow'. Kira and Tori exchanged a look.

"Sorry Bridge," Kira said breaking the silence.

"So where are we going exactly?" Xander said.

"We're dropping Kira and Bridge off in Reefside," Adam said. "Seeing as the Sentinel Knight couldn't send Bridge back to the future,"

"Which is weird seeing as he brought Bridge here," Kira added in.

"Right," Adam said. "So we need to find an alternative way to get Bridge back to the future."

"But why Reefside?" Xander asked.

"Because we're going to ask Hayley for help," Kira said.

"And Hayley is?"

"The technical advisor for my team," Kira said. "Basically she helped Dr. O with all the morphers and stuff."

"Oh," Xander said. "And how long until we get there?"

"About two and a half hours," Tori said. Xander groaned.

"Just try to fall asleep," Kira said. "Bridge already has." Xander looked over at Bridge. Sure enough he was leaned up against the window fast asleep. "If you can't fall asleep I'm sure Tori and I can smack you over the head enough times so that you fall into a state of unconsciousness."

"I think I can fall asleep without any bludgeoning of my head," Xander said before moving around in his seat for a few seconds. "Can I move to the back?"

"Is my board back there?" Tori asked. Xander looked into the back area.

"No,"

"Go right ahead," She said. Xander unbuckled himself and crawled into the back area where he settled into a comfortable position on the floor. Adam moved over and vacated his now empty seat.

"This is going to be an interesting ride," He muttered.

* * *

Tommy sighed as his students filed out of the room, eagerly chatting about their plans for summer break. He smiled at the thought of two months with no papers to grade or students to deal with. He of course had to correct that last thought. He was almost one hundred percent positive that Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Kira were going to spend their free time at his house as they had done during their breaks since they had graduated. He began packing up his stuff when he heard the door open. He looked up to see Elsa.

"Well Dr. Oliver I would have expected you to have rushed out of here as soon as the final bell rang," She said.

"Nope," Tommy said. "I'm going to make sure my vacation is nice and slow."

"So nothing eventful planned?" Elsa asked.

"Nope," Tommy said. "I'm just going to relax. You?"

"Anton and I are going to Greece," Elsa said. "He offered Trent to come as well, but Trent plans to spend his summer working at the cybercafe." Tommy nodded. "Well have a good summer Tommy."

"You too Elsa," She gave him a smile before leaving the room. Tommy smirked. It was always strange having a conversation with someone who two years before had battled with him on the field in front of the whole student body. He picked up his bag and exited the classroom. He left the school and got into his car. Tommy shrugged off his lab coat and threw it into the backseat. He began driving down the road when his phone rang. Sighing, he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"I'm pretty sure it's illegal for me to be driving and talking on the phone," He said answering the phone.

"Well then if you don't want to break the law, pull over to the side of the road bro," Tommy smirked.

"Well assuming you're not going to tell me anything life-changing I'm sure it's probably safe for me to stay on the phone," Tommy said. The person on the other line was quiet. "Jase?"

"Well it really depends on your definition of life-changing," Jason said slowly.

"Jason," Tommy said warily.

"We're planning a little reunion," Jason said. "Just the originals but we might call up everyone else for a big reunion party later on."

"And by the originals you mean?"

"All eleven of us,"

"So that means Kim's coming," Tommy said.

"Well yeah," Jason said.

"Bro I don't know," Tommy said.

"Tommy it's been years since the letter," Jason said.

"Yeah and the last time I saw her she was avoiding me at all costs," Tommy said.

"She wasn't completely avoiding you," Jason said. "She was just preoccupied."

"I just don't want to deal with any of it," Tommy said.

"THOMAS OLIVER!" Tommy cringed when he heard the voice pierce through the phone.

"Jesus Trini I'm driving!" Tommy said.

"Sorry," She said quickly. "But you are coming! There is no way you're chickening out and hiding in Reefside."

"But Trini," Tommy began.

"Tommy I don't care if you think it'll be awkward or uncomfortable," Trini said. "We're all friends and we haven't spent anytime together in awhile."

"But the only way for all of us to be together like old times were if things weren't awkward between me and Kim," Tommy said.

"Then talk to her you idiot," Trini said. "Both of you have been avoiding this conversation for a long time." Tommy sighed.

"If it'll make you feel better you can bring your team if you want," Jason suggested.

"You really want me to bring four nineteen year olds with me?" Tommy said.

"Yeah," Jason said. "And then we can see if you really trained them well."

"You really don't want to torment them," Tommy said, although the thought of it made him smirk.

"Well it'll be fair enough when we tell them all those embarrassing stories you thought you could hide," Jason said. Tommy groaned.

"So not cool Jase," Tommy said.

"So are you coming?" Trini asked impatiently. Tommy sighed again.

"Fine," Tommy said. "So when is everyone meeting up?"

"Sunday at our house," Jason said. Tommy internally groaned, it was Thursday.

"Alright see you guys then," Tommy said. He shut his phone and sighed. He had an interesting vacation ahead of him.

* * *

**TA DA! I hope you liked it! And just so you know, this will not be one of those stories that focuses solely on Tommy and Kim seeing each other years after the letter and discussing it. Said letter will be brought up, but it and it's consequences is not the sole point of this story. I PROMISE! So you should review, because reviews make me happy and wanna post the next chapter sooner!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAI :F I was so happy with just getting a few reviews that I wanted to put up another chapter. You lucky people XD.**

**Disclaimer: SABAN OWNS POWER RANGERS! XD Not me.**

Conner sat next to Margot at the table in the diner that was close to their college.

"I wonder where she is," Margot said.

"She'll be here soon," Conner said. "Probably got caught in parking lot traffic." Margot laughed as Conner's phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"Hey fearless leader, haven't talked with you in awhile,"

"Ethan dude what's up?" Conner asked.

"Nothing much," Ethan said. "Just got back into Reefside and I'm at the cybercafe with Trent, who of course is working."

"It's summer," Conner said. "Doesn't he have some vacation planned?"

"Well apparently his dad was gonna like take him to Europe but he said he'd rather work," Ethan said.

"Trent's crazy," Conner said.

"Well I'll pass him the message," Ethan said. "So what are you up to?"

"I'm just hanging," Conner said. "I'm gonna head home tomorrow." Margot looked over at him and pouted. "You could always come with me."

"Dude I'm already here," Ethan said clearly confused.

"Oh Ethan sorry," Conner said. "I was talking to someone."

"Is this the mysterious Margot I always hear about?" Ethan asked.

"Yep," Conner said. "But I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Conner," Ethan said. Conner shut his phone and put it in his pocket.

"Reefside is lame," Margot said crossing her arms, like she was five years old.

"You've never been there!" Conner exclaimed.

"Yeah well it's kidnapping you for the summer," Margot said. "So it's lame."

"Aw you know I'm gonna come visit you," Conner said. "And if I'm lucky you'll visit me?" It was Conner's turn to pout.

"Promise me you'll never pout again and I'll visit you,"

"Deal," Conner said shaking Margot's hand.

"There's the little star!"

"Aunt Kim!" Margot exclaimed and jumped up from her seat. She wrapped her arms around her Aunt in a huge hug.

"You were great sweetie," Kim said pushing back some of her nieces' hair out of her face.

"Thanks Aunt Kim,"

"I have a surprise for you kiddo," Margot laughed and pretended to roll her eyes.

"Aunt Kim we've talked about this," Margot said jokingly. "You don't have to buy my love." Kim smacked her niece's arm.

"Well this gift isn't a thing," Kim said before moving a step to the right. Margot's face lit up even more when she saw the blond behind her aunt.

"Kat!" She enveloped the Australian in a tight hug.

"I guess someone's excited," Kat said. "By the way great performance." They all sat down.

"You saw it?" Margot asked.

"Of course," Kat said. "Kim called me and told me about your big performance and I just had to come and see you." Margot smiled. They were at the diner for an hour before Conner stood up.

"I have to get going," Conner said. "I need to pack up my stuff and get some sleep for the drive back to Reefside."

"I'll help you seeing as you suck at packing," Margot said getting up. Conner stuck his tongue out at her. She smirked and gave her aunt and Kat a hug. "I'll talk to you tomorrow Aunt Kim, thanks for coming Kat!" The two headed out of the diner. Kim sighed and smiled in the direction of her niece.

"So," Kat said. Kim turned to her friend as she rose from the table. She knew that look.

"So what?" They two headed out of the diner and towards Kim's car.

"Jason called me today and I know he called you yesterday," Kat said. Kim sighed as she got into the car.

"And I bet you want to know whether I'm going to his little reunion or not," Kim said starting the car. "To tell you the truth Kat, I don't know."

"Why?" Kat asked. "Is it Tommy?"

"Look I know it probably sounds immature but I haven't really talked with him in a long time and the last time we did talk it was extremely awkward because of the letter," Kim said.

"Kim you can't hide from him forever," Kat said.

"I've done a good job so far," Kim said. "I was so busy wrangling Margot at Jason and Trini's wedding that I barely had time to say hello to him."

"Kim look I know that that whole time period for you was really hard," Kat said. "But I think it would be good if you just explained to Tommy the letter." Kim sighed. "I was there the day he got it and I saw his heart break the minute he heard you had found someone else. And you know how hard everyone else has had with not just telling Tommy that you lied." Kim sighed and pushed some of her hair out of her face. "Look, I'm sure Tommy will understand if you just talk to him," Kat said. "Besides I think deep down he's still in love with you and you're still in love with him."

"Kat!" Kim exclaimed.

"Oh please," Kat said. "You wouldn't be acting so scared and defensive about this if you weren't still in love with him. And I saw the way he looked at you at Jason and Trini's wedding."

"But that was years ago," Kim said. "He's probably married or something."

"Actually that's not true," Kat said and Kim looked over at her.

"Is there something you're not telling me Kat?" Kim asked.

"I asked Jason," Kat said. "But that's not the point. The point is you're going to that reunion and you're going to finally talk to Tommy." Kim sighed.

"But what about Margot?" Kim asked. "You know she'll kill me if I take off on some unplanned vacation."

"So then bring her along," Kat said. "I'm sure everyone would love to meet her." Kim drummed her fingers against the steering wheel.

"You think so?" Kim asked. Kat nodded. "Alright I'll call Jase and tell him I'm bringing Margot along." Kat smiled. It was going to be an interesting summer.

* * *

Margot and Connor walked into the dorm room. At their college the rooms were set up differently. Certain dorms had rooms that had both males and females living in them. It was almost like a mini-apartment. There was the girls' room on one side, the boys' room on the other, two different showers, and a room that acted as their living room in between.

"Okay so you go get your suitcase and start packing," Margot said. "I'm gonna dump my stuff in my room." Conner sighed. "Go lazy bones!"

"Geez you don't need to be so bossy," Conner said. Margot smirked.

"Well either I'm bossy or I sick Jake on you," Margot said. Jake was Conner's roommate and was also very involved in the school's music program.

"Jake left this morning remember?"

"No because I was too busy at rehearsal since 7 am stupid," Margot said.

"Not my fault you wanted to be a dancer," Conner said. Margot rolled her eyes.

"Go pack, now!" Margot said.

"Yes ma'am," Conner said saluting to Margot before heading into his room. Margot turned and went into her room. It was of medium size. There were two beds on separate sides of the room. Margot's side of the room was covered with dance stuff and her computer while her roommate had a lot of books a bunch of pictures. She noticed something on her roommates' bed before walking over to the bathroom door.

"Alyssa?" She asked knocking on the bathroom door.

"Hey Margot!" Her roommate called back. "Hold on a sec." Margot stepped away from the door and went over to her bed. She heard the door open and her roommate stepped out of the bathroom. Her roommate, Alyssa, was actually in the graduate program for education but instead of living off campus she had decided to get a dorm. It also helped that she and Margot had roomed together the year before.

"Hey I thought you had already packed up your stuff for the summer," Margot said.

"Miss Margot you cannot get rid of me that easily," Alyssa said sitting down on her bed. "Plus I still had a few things left over that I needed to pick up." Margot nodded. "By the way I saw your last dance in the show today. You were great."

"You were able to make it?" Margot asked.

"Yeah my friends were a little annoyed cuz we hadn't seen each other since spring break," Alyssa said. "But I told them they could wait a day, seeing as its summertime." They both smiled.

"God I can't wait to have the time to sleep in," Margot said.

"And not be up at three in the morning studying for some stupid test," Alyssa said and Margot laughed.

"Note to self don't give Conner coffee past ten o'clock," Margot said and both girls began laughing.

"I can hear you!" Conner hollered from across the dorm.

"Well you should be packing!" Margot hollered back and they both heard Conner mutter something inaudible.

"So what are your plans for the summer?" Alyssa asked.

"Just hanging around," Margot said. "Nothing really special."

"Well then you have to promise me that you'll come visit me here," Alyssa said.

"Definitely," Margot said. "I want to meet these friends that you go on and on about."

"Well you've met my boyfriend," Alyssa said. Margot started laughing.

"Oh I almost forgot about that time," Margot said between giggles. Alyssa nudged her, while starting to blush.

"You're so horrible!" Alyssa exclaimed. "God the day you get a boyfriend I'm going to harass the hell out of you!"

"Yeah well deal,"

"Margot's too much of a prude to get a boyfriend!" Conner shouted from across the dorm. Alyssa covered her mouth attempting to hide her laughter. Margot stormed across the hall into Conner's room. He was sitting on his bed putting things into his bag. He chucked a pillow at her, but Margot was able to catch it and stalked towards him.

"Conner McKnight," Margot said in a very quiet voice. "You're about to die." Conner was now cowering. Margot began bludgeoning him over the head with the pillow. He tried to deflect the shots but was unsuccessful. He jumped from the bed and ran from the room as Margot continued to beat him over the head with the pillow.

"Alyssa!" Conner shouted. "Help me!" Conner was cowering behind Alyssa's bed and she was staring at him with an amused expression.

"You did this to yourself Conner," Alyssa said. Margot was standing next to Alyssa holding the pillow like it was a weapon.

"But I'd help you if you were in this position," Conner said.

"Oh silly Conner," Alyssa said. "I'm not stupid enough to insult Margot. Plus I could so take her, unlike you." Conner stood from his position and grabbed the pillow from Margot's hands and hit both girls over the head before fleeing from the room. Alyssa and Margot looked at each other before grabbing their own pillows and chasing after him. His door was closed shut.

"Conner!" Margot shouted. "Open the door!"

"No!"

"You pussbag!" Margot shouted.

"Don't make me break down the door!" Alyssa shouted.

"Am I walking in on World War three?" Both girls turned to see Alyssa's boyfriend standing in the room. Alyssa smiled sheepishly and handed Margot her pillow.

"Just dealing with a little problem," Alyssa said before kissing her boyfriend.

"I thought I'd come help you get the last of your stuff," He said. Alyssa smiled.

"There's a box with some books on my bed," She said. He nodded and headed into the room to grab the box. Conner's door opened and he poked his head out. The girls turned and began whacking him with the pillows.

"Mercy, mercy!" Conner shouted. "Please don't kill me!" The two girls giggled.

"Go pack loser," Margot said. Conner quickly moved into his room.

"Is this it?" Alyssa and Margot turned to see Alyssa's boyfriend holding a box and a backpack.

"Yep," Alyssa said grabbing the backpack.

"I could have carried that,"

"But I don't need you to," Alyssa said. She turned to Margot. "Have a good summer Margot." The two girls shared a hug. "Don't have too many adventures this summer that you forget little old me." Margot laughed.

"You're pretty unforgettable," Margot said. They hugged again.

"Bye Conner!" Alyssa shouted.

"Bye Alyssa!" Conner hollered from his room.

"Let's go Cole," Alyssa said to her boyfriend.

"Nice seeing you again Margot," Cole said.

"Bye Cole," Margot said as Alyssa and Cole exited the room. She sighed as she headed back into her room. She sat on her bed before her cell phone began ringing. Margot grabbed it and picked it up. "Hi Aunt Kim, what's up?"

* * *

Tommy walked into his house and put his bag on the ground. He sighed hoping to have a few days of peace and quiet before heading to Angel Grove. That thought did not last long as he heard sounds coming from his basement. He sighed again before heading downstairs.

"So you're from the future huh?" Tommy was met by the sight of Ethan, Kira, Trent, some guy he didn't know and Hayley at the computer.

"What are you guys doing down here?" Tommy asked, a little exasperated.

"When did you rebuild this Dr. O?" Ethan asked.

"I did most of the rebuilding," Hayley said. "And it was finished a few months ago."

"Sorry about this Dr. O," Kira said. "The Sentinel Knight couldn't send Bridge back to the future so I thought maybe Hayley could help. These two," She pointed at Trent and Ethan. "Decided to tag along out of boredom." Tommy looked at Bridge, who gave a slight wave.

"My apologies," Bridge said.

"Bridge this isn't your fault," Kira said. "It's the Sentinel Knight's. I don't get why he choose to bring you back if you couldn't return you to the future."

"Well everything happens for a reason Kira," Bridge said.

"As long as I'm not interrupted I should be able to get Bridge home in no time," Hayley said.

"Alright you heard her," Tommy said. "Everyone but Hayley and Bridge please exit my basement." Tommy herded his three former students out of his basement. They entered the living room and headed towards the door.

"So Kira how was the mission?" Tommy asked.

"Oh it was really cool," Kira said. "Besides getting to morph again, I got to see Tori again which was great and met a bunch of other rangers."

"Like Bridge from the future," Trent said.

"Yeah and Xander from the Mystic Force team," Kira began. "All the Overdrive Rangers and someone who you know Dr. O."

"Who?"

"Adam Park,"

"Adam was on the mission with you?" Tommy asked and Kira nodded his head. "Wow I can't believe that. I'm sure he showed you a little old school."

"Yeah he was pretty impressive," Kira said.

"Who's Adam Park?" Ethan asked.

"He was the second black ranger," Kira said. "And went to high school with Dr. O." Trent and Ethan gave her a look. "Was I the only one paying attention during Dr. O's documentary?"

"Well I never saw it," Trent said.

"And I was still stuck on the fact that our science teacher was a Power Ranger," Ethan said and Kira just shook her head.

"So Dr. O what are your plans for this summer?" Kira asked.

"I'm going to Angel Grove to visit my friends," Tommy said. "My friend Jason is having a 'Power Ranger Reunion' for the originals."

"That's cool," Trent said.

"You should bring them to Reefside so we can meet them," Ethan said. "I'd love to meet the original blue ranger."

"And Conner would be speechless if he met this first red," Kira said.

"I'm sure the effect will wear off quickly," Trent said.

"Well Trent I don't think you meeting your predecessor really counts seeing as you were battling being evil," Tommy pointed out.

"True," Trent said.

"But actually my friend Jason said I could bring you guys along," Tommy said. "If you really wanted to come." Trent, Kira, and Ethan all looked at each other.

"Are you serious?" Ethan asked.

"Of course we want to come Dr. O," Kira said.

"When do we leave?" Trent asked.

"Sunday," Tommy said. "So I need you guys here with your luggage at ten o'clock in the morning."

"Sure and we'll tell Conner,"

"He's not back from school yet?"

"He was packing up today," Ethan said.

"Why did he stay so late?" Trent asked as they headed to the front door.

"His roommate Margot,"

"The one he's always talking about?" Trent asked and Ethan nodded.

"She had a dance recital today," Ethan said. "And Conner just had to stay to see it." Kira rolled her eyes but Ethan saw it. "Is someone jealous?"

"More like annoyed," Kira said. "Conner talks non-stop about this girl. I mean this Margot chick isn't even his girlfriend."

"Oh yeah someone's jealous," Trent said, which earned him a punch on his shoulder. "Jesus Kira!" Kira smirked before turning and leaving. Tommy walked over to Trent who was rubbing his now sore shoulder.

"Word of advice Trent," Tommy said. "Never tell a woman she's jealous. Ever."

* * *

**Voila, chapter 2! REVIEW! It'll make me happy. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! Thank you for the reviews, they make me very happy! So first off a little note: to the reviewer who said they're waiting for me to update Olympian Force, stop waiting. I don't think I will be updating that story anytime soon. Anyways, here's chapter 3!**

**Flasbacks are in _Italics_**

**Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers (AND THANK GOODNESS FOR THAT!) I just own my OC.**

* * *

Margot sat in the car with her Aunt and Kat. It was Sunday and they were headed to a gathering her Aunt's friend Jason was having. When her aunt had told her it was kind of a reunion she understood immediately. She knew both her aunt and Kat had been Power Rangers.

_Margot sat in the living room of her aunt's apartment with a box in front of her. Her aunt had told her not to go into the hallway closet or touch the box in front of her, but as an eight year old child being told not to touch it made it more desirable._

_She quickly leaned over to look into her aunt's room. Her aunt was fast asleep after a long day. Margot turned back to the box and carefully opened it. First she found some funky silver device that was about the size of her fist. There was a space in the middle that looked like a coin could fit in it. She placed the first item aside. The next one she picked up was what looked like a watch only there was no clock on it. Confused by it, she placed it down next to the first item. Then she picked up a photo album. She flipped through pages of pictures of her aunt with her friends. Some had them in the ranger uniform and some didn't._

_"Margot what are you doing?" Her aunt came running over and she picked up the three items by Margot and grabbed the box._

_"You were a power ranger Aunt Kimmie?" Asked Margot, excitement filling her eyes. Kim sighed knowing there was no way to lie about it. She sat down across from her niece and put the box on the ground._

_"Yes Margot I was," Kim began, before diving into the whole story of her being a power ranger._

"So besides Kat, does anyone else know that I know?" Margot asked. "Wow that was a complicated sentence."

"Yeah that happens a lot when discussing being a ranger," Kat said.

"Jason and Trini know," Kim said. "But that's it."

"So I'm going to be the only one there my age?" Margot asked. "Because then I might go crazy. I could have spent the summer in Turtle Cove with Alyssa." Margot paused and scrunched her nose. "Scratch that, Alyssa would spend all her time making kissy faces at Cole." Kim and Kat laughed at her last statement.

"But no you won't," Kim said. "Jason said there will be four other kids there your age."

"Yeah our friend Tommy led a ranger team two years ago," Kat said, "So he's bringing them along." Margot nodded. They pulled up to a nice yellow house.

"I see Trini won that war," Kat said with a little laugh. Kim smirked as the three got out of the car. They were grabbing their bags when they heard the front door of the house open.

"Kim!" Kim turned to see her best friend, Trini running towards her. Kim dropped her bags in time to be enveloped in a hug by Trini.

"Hey Trini," Kim said with a bit of a laugh over how excited she was. "I like the house color." Trini smirked and laughed a little.

"Well I ran a very convincing argument on how concerning it would be if our house was painted red," Trini said.

"Plus she threatened to make me sleep outside if we didn't go with yellow," Jason said walking up to them. He gave the two women in pink a hug.

"That sounds like the Trini we all know and love," Kim said. "You guys remember my niece Margot right?"

"Of course," Trini said. "It's been awhile though."

"How's college?" Jason asked.

"It's good," Margot replied. "Kind of glad to have some free time now."

"Margot's in the dance program," Kim said with a proud smile. "She had her own solo in the end of the year recital."

"It's not that big of a deal," Margot said, feeling embarrassed by her aunt's boasting.

"Alright well why don't we show you guys the house," Jason said.

"Who else is here?" Kat asked.

"Zack came yesterday," Trini said entering the house "We ended up talking about the Peace Conference."

"Which caused me to leave because these two started reminiscing about some stuff that went down there," Zack said. He gave Kim and then Kat a hug. He looked over at Margot. "Who's this?"

"My niece," Kim said. "So how have you been Zack?"

"Great," Zack said. "I've been living in Los Angeles for awhile now. I work for one of the top record labels in L.A."

"Wow," Kim said. "Here I was thinking you were the same old Zack, goofball and all." Zack gave her a nudge as they both laughed.

"Zack you wanna help me with the barbeque stuff?" Jason asked. "And let the girls catch up?"

"Sure why not," Zack said as the two headed off.

"Jason also wants to get as much on the barbeque done before Rocky shows up," Trini said. "You know how Rocky is about food." The three older women laughed as Margot just stood their feeling slightly awkward. They headed up the stairs.

"Jesus Trini," Kim said looking down the hallway which was filled with open doors.

"Yeah this is all the guest area," Trini said. "We don't use this area much. Most of the stuff is on the first floor, outside, or in the basement."

"Ah yes this amazing basement that you've told me all about," Kim said.

"Wait until you see it," Trini said. She stopped at the first room. "Alright Margot this is where you'll be staying." Margot looked around and noticed a second bed.

"Who's taking the other bed?" Margot asked.

"Our friend Tommy is bringing his team," Trini said. "One of them is a girl your age." Margot nodded as she put her stuff on the bed by the window.

"You gonna unpack kiddo?" Kim asked her niece. Margot nodded and the three headed back to the hallway.

"Margot seems a little shy," Trini said as they continued walking. Kim and Kat exchanged a look before laughing. "What?"

"Margot is the last thing from shy," Kat said.

"She just feels a little uncomfortable," Kim said. "Once she meets the people her age she'll feel fine." Trini nodded as she entered another room.

"This is where you guys will be staying," Trini said. The two looked around and noticed the room was mostly pink.

"Nice touch Trini," Kim said.

"Well," Trini said with a smirk.

"Hello?" They heard someone call into the house. "Anyone home?"

"Is that?" Kim asked. The three exchanged a look before quickly heading to the stairway. Sure enough standing at the doorway was Aisha and Tanya. The three descended the stairway and pulled the two women in yellow into a hug.

"Oh my god," Kim said separately hugging Aisha. "It's been so long since I've seen you."

"I know girl," Aisha said.

"Hey don't forget about us," Rocky said coming into the house with bags, followed by Adam.

"Hey ape boy," Kim said giving Rocky a hug.

"Trini this house is amazing," Tanya said.

"We especially like the color of it," Aisha said.

"Yellows," Kim and Kat said at the same time. Trini, Aisha, and Tanya glared at them

"Where's Jason at?" Rocky asked quickly, hoping to avoid a bit of a color fight.

"He's outside with Zack," Trini said.

"Who's that?" Adam asked noticing Margot standing at the top of the stairs.

"Oh that's my niece Margot," Kim said. "Margot this is Tanya, Adam, Aisha, and Rocky." Margot gave a small smile before heading back to her room. "Sorry about that. She's feeling a little uncomfortable." The others nodded.

"Well I'm gonna head out back," Rocky said dropping the bags he was holding and heading off. Aisha rolled her eyes and went to grab the bags but Adam got them before she could.

"I could've,"

"I got it 'Sha," Adam said.

"Oh Adam always the gentleman," Tanya said giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on I'll show you guys your rooms," Trini said as they headed upstairs. They passed Margot's room and saw Margot putting away clothes.

"Does she know?" Aisha asked as they passed her room.

"Yeah," Kim said. "She found an old box that had most of my stuff in it."

"When?" Tanya asked.

"When she was eight," Kim said. Trini stopped at two doors across the hall from each other. "Aisha you and Rocky are in this room and Tanya and Adam you're in this room." Aisha and Rocky's room was mostly yellow and red while Adam and Tanya's was green and yellow, with a little bit of black.

"Wow Trini," Aisha said. "You really take this color thing to heart." Trini smiled. They heard a door close and saw Margot head downstairs.

"Is your niece going to be okay with all of us here?" Tanya asked.

"She'll be fine," Kim said.

"Plus Tommy is bringing his team and they're all Margot's age," Trini said. Adam, who had been putting the bags in the room, came back out to the hallway.

"Oh really?" Adam asked. Trini nodded. "So then Kira's coming." Everyone except Tanya gave him a look. "Kira's the yellow ranger for that team. She and I were on a mission helping the Overdrive Rangers."

"Oh right," Trini said. "I had heard you were apart of that."

"Yeah showing those kids how we did it back in the day," Aisha said.

"Wow 'Sha way to make us sound old," Kat said.

"Let's head outside," Trini said. "I want to make sure there's still some food left."

"With Rocky out there," Adam began. "There's probably not."

* * *

**So this chapter was kind of short and a bit uneventful, but next chapter will be awesome. So bear with me! REVIEW, please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my goodness! The reviews, yay! Thanks for all of the nice comments, they make me smile. Well here's chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers and neither does Disney!**

At 9:57 on Sunday morning, Tommy stepped out of his house with his luggage, his keys and his cup of coffee to discover his four former students waiting at his car. Three minutes later all the luggage was packed into the trunk of Tommy's jeep and after a minute of arguing about how seating arrangements were going to work, neither Trent nor Ethan wanted to be stuck in the back with Conner and Kira, it was decided that Kira would sit in the front seat and the boys would be situated in the back. At 10:01 they were on the road.

"So how long is the ride?" Kira asked.

"Three hours," Tommy said with a sigh. He took a sip of coffee. Kira nodded and turned to look at the boys in the back. Ethan was on one side, already fast asleep. Trent was in the middle trying to find a place to put his head to fall asleep. Conner was on the other side staring at the window.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kira asked.

"Just tired," Conner said. Kira smiled at him before turning back to the front.

At 12:30 they stopped at a gas station to go to the bathroom and grab some food for lunch. By 12:35 they were back on the road.

"How much longer?" Ethan asked.

"We should be there in about a half an hour," Tommy said. Kira, Conner, Trent, and Ethan all groaned. "Yeah well think how I feel I have to drive."

"One of us could have taken over for you Dr. O," Kira said.

"Yeah none of you are ever touching my jeep," Tommy said.

"Hey you made the complaint Dr. O," Conner said. Tommy rolled his eyes and focused on driving. The sooner he got to Angel Grove the sooner he could be out of the car.

At 1:00 Tommy was turning onto the street that Jason and Trini lived on. After locating their house, which amused Tommy due to it being yellow, he pulled up to the house and the four anxious nineteen year olds piled out of the car. They all grabbed their luggage and headed to the door. Tommy knocked on the door and then opened it.

"Hello?" He called in. Jason came out of the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"Hey bro," Jason said. "Great to see you."

"Yeah you too Jase," Tommy said. He then remembered the presence of his former students. "Jason this is Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Trent. Guys this is my best friend and original red ranger Jason Scott."

"Nice to meet you all," Jason said. "Everyone else is outside so I'll show you where you can put your stuff."

"Are we the last one's here?" Tommy asked, worried he'd be plagued with jokes about his forgetfulness.

"Everyone except Billy," Jason said. "But he's visiting his father." Tommy nodded not asking anymore details. He didn't know when Billy had gotten back from Aquitar but he'd find out soon enough. Jason stopped in front of two doors, one open and one closed.

"This room is for you three," Jason said gesturing to the room with the open door. There were two beds and an air mattress. Conner bolted into the room and claimed one of the beds.

"I can't use that thing," Conner said pointing to the air mattress. "It'll screw up my back and then my coach will kill me." Trent and Ethan rolled their eyes.

"I'll take the air mattress," Trent said.

"So am I in this room?" They turned to Kira who had opened the door across the hall.

"Yeah a friend of ours brought her niece so you're sharing with her," Jason said. "She's your age."

"Who brought their niece?" Tommy asked.

"Kim," Jason said. At the mention of his ex's name Tommy grew quiet. Jason patted his shoulder as they headed down the hall. They walked into the room at the end of the hall. It was a mix of green, white, red, and black.

"Wow Jase," Tommy said. "I bet this room was fun to paint."

"Yeah the painter's thought we were nuts," Jason said. "But Trini wanted it so they did so."

"I'm sure they learned quickly that Trini is not the woman to cross," Tommy said. Jason laughed a little and nodded. They headed back down the hallway.

"So everyone's out back and you're going to want to hurry up," Jason said. "There might not be food left."

"Rocky?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know how Aisha deals with him," Jason said.

"Rocky does most of the cooking I've been told," Tommy said. "You guys coming down?"

"Yeah we're coming Dr. O," Conner said.

"Dr. O?" Jason asked.

"Yes I got my doctorate in paleontology," Tommy said. Jason smirked as they headed downstairs. The six of them went through the kitchen and out a screen door that led to a patio.

"Geez Jason it took you forever," Rocky said. "Get lost in your own house?"

"No but I found some people along the way," Jason said. He stepped the side revealing Tommy.

"Hey guys," Tommy said. Adam and Zack exchanged a look before walking over to their friend.

"So Tommy," Zack said putting his arm around one of Tommy's shoulder. "We heard you mentored a team two years ago."

"We also heard," Adam said. "That you got to fight the good fight against evil."

"Now while we're glad you got the chance to ranger up again," Zack said. "But, we have a little problem with it." Tommy gave his two friends before getting punched on each shoulder by them.

"COLOR STEALER!" They both shouted at him.

"Aw leave him alone," Tanya said.

"It's not Tommy's fault that he's got to be every color as a ranger possible," Trini said.

"And it's possible," Adam said. "One of the guys from Mystic Force told me their yellow was a guy."

"I'm just waiting for the day Tommy Oliver becomes the first male pink ranger," Kat said with a smirk.

"That will only happen over my dead body," Tommy said.

"I am so confused," Kira whispered to the three boys next to her.

"Oh guys I'd like you to meet the rest of the Dino Thunder team," Tommy said. "Kira Ford, yellow, who Adam has already met."

"Did Bridge get home safely?" Adam asked.

"Yeah Hayley got him home," Kira said. "She's a genius."

"Who's Hayley?" Aisha asked.

"She did all the technical stuff for our team," Kira said.

"She was like our Billy," Tommy said. The older rangers smiled understanding. "Anyways Ethan James, blue," Tommy looked over at Trent. "Trent Fernandez, white. And Conner McKnight, red." Upon hearing the last name, Margot, who had been sitting with her back turned to the group, spun around in shock.

"Conner?" She asked in complete shock. Conner went into complete shock upon seeing one of his roommates.

"Margot, what are you doing here?"

"My aunt had me tag along," Margot said. "What are," But then she stopped, realizing the answer to her own question. "Oh my god." Without another word, Margot walked down the steps of the porch and started walking across the backyard.

"How do you know Kim's niece?" Jason asked.

"We go to the same college and are roommates," Conner said.

"Roommates?" Rocky asked. "Colleges have sure changed."

"No, not like that," Conner said. "It's a suite. She and her roommate live on one side and my roommate and I live on the other." He sighed before heading down the stairs after. Kira rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I'm gonna go unpack," Kira said before going inside.

"What's with her?" Zack asked.

"She's jealous of Conner's relationship with Margot," Ethan said.

"I am NOT jealous!" Kira shouted from inside.

"I think you boys have to learn a very important lesson," Trini said. "Never piss off a female power ranger. Ever."

* * *

Margot stood at the edge of the property sitting on a fence. She couldn't believe what had just transpired.

"Hey," She looked up to see Conner standing in front of her with his hands in his pocket. "Look Margot,"

"I suppose I can't be mad at you," Margot said. Conner gave her a look. "Well come on it's not like you were just gonna tell me. 'Hey Margot how are you, by the way I'm a Power Ranger."

"Was," Conner said.

"That's not the point," Margot said. "My aunt was a Power Ranger too and she was never gonna tell me either. I found out by accident, kind of like this." Conner smirked a little.

"So let's start over," Conner said.

"Ok," Margot said getting off the fence. "Oh my god, Conner?"

"Hey Margot!" He said giving her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"My aunt had me tag along," Margot said. "What about you?"

"Tagged along with my old science teacher Dr. Oliver," Conner said. "Now come on. I want you to meet my friends and especially my girlfriend Kira."

"Oh I get to meet your girlfriend?" Margot asked. "This should be fun. Especially since I brought my laptop!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Silly, silly Conner," Margot said. "Of course I would!"

* * *

Tommy stood with Jason by the grill. After Kim's niece recognizing Conner, things had quieted down. Ethan was having a conversation with Trini which no one was able to keep up with. Trent, knowing he had no luck with Ethan's geek speak, was listening to Rocky, Adam, Aisha and Tanya talking about when they were rangers. Tommy was keeping a close listen on that conversation, making sure none of his embarrassing past was leaked out. The last pair interested Tommy. Kim and Kat were sitting with each other talking and even laughing.

"I have got to ask," Tommy said. "What's with Kim and Kat?"

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"Since when have they been best friends?" Tommy asked.

"I don't really know bro," Jason said. "I think it's got something to do with Kim's niece Margot. I don't really know the whole story. Maybe you can ask one of them." Tommy sighed. "Bro you're going to eventually have to face your demons." Tommy gave him a look. "Not literally, that's Lightspeeds' job."

"I'm going to eventually talk to her," Tommy said. "But everyone is having a good time and Billy hasn't even gotten here yet. By the way when is he getting here?"

"I don't know," Jason said. "Trini talked to him and didn't tell me anything but that he's coming late. She's being secretive about it, so I'm thinking there's something wrong. I'm not going to push for answers but maybe Billy will tell us when he gets here." Tommy nodded but cast another gaze over at his two exes's conversing. It was weird to say the least.

* * *

Margot and Conner came back over to the patio to see everyone had split off into groups. He headed over to Ethan.

"Ethan,"

"Sup Conner?" Ethan asked, pausing from his conversation with Trini.

"I wanted you to officially meet Margot," Conner said. Margot smiled and extended her hand and Ethan shook it.

"Nice to meet the infamous Margot," Ethan said, flashing her a smile.

"Nice to meet you too Ethan," Margot said. "By the way Conner, since you probably missed the other half of the introductions, the lovely lady in yellow conversing with Ethan is Trini Scott, original yellow and my aunt's best friend in the whole wide world."

"Well thank you for the amazing introduction Margot," Trini said. "I've known Miss Margot since she was eight. She was the flower girl at my wedding."

"Aw," Both of the guys said.

"Shut it Conner," Margot said. "Trini, those photos better not make an appearance while we're here."

"Well we'll see," Trini said with a sly smile. Margot rolled her eyes as Ethan and Trini went back to their conversation.

"So where's your girlfriend?" Margot asked.

"I don't know," Conner said.

"Kira went inside," Trent said walking over. He looked over at Margot and extended his hand. "I'm Trent Fernandez."

"The comic book artist," Margot said. "Nice to meet you. I'm going to head inside and introduce myself."

"You sure?" Trent asked.

"Well I am sharing a room with her," Margot said. She headed inside. Trent gave Conner a look.

"What?"

"I'm known as 'the comic book artist'?" Trent asked.

"I told her about when you collaborated with that Carson guy!" Conner said. Trent rolled his eyes and walked off. "Oh come on Trent."

* * *

Kira sat with her guitar strumming a few notes while she wrote some words down on a piece of paper in her notebook.

"Hey," She looked up to see Margot walking into the room. "You play guitar?" Kira ignored her as she continued. "Conner's roommate is a musician. He mostly plays the guitar but he's a great pianist too. Conner's mentioned Jake right?"

"Yeah," Kira said swiftly. "Now if you don't mind I'm trying to write a song."

"I just wanted to come up here and talk with you," Margot said. "I mean we're sharing a room."

"Yeah well I'm busy," Kira said. "I'm trying to write what could be a great song but you keep interrupting me. Why don't you go bother someone else?"

"Hey I'm just trying to talk to you," Margot said. "I mean we have a commonality. You're Conner's girlfriend and I live across the hall from him." Kira put down her guitar and stood up. She stepped in front of Margot so they were face to face. Margot stood a little taller than Kira, but not by much.

"Listen here," Kira said. "You may go to college with my boyfriend but that doesn't give you the right to come up here and annoy me. Now leave me alone before I seriously get pissed off."

"Oh because this isn't seriously pissed off?" Margot questioned. Kira glared at her and grabbed Margot's right arm. In retaliation, Margot used her free arm to grab the arm Kira wasn't using. Kira looked surprised and Margot simply smirked. Kira threw Margot's arm aside and wretched hers free. She stormed over to her bed and sat down with her back towards Margot.

"Just get lost ok?" Kira said. Margot looked at the girl in yellow. She didn't understand why she was acting so hostile towards her. She simply wanted to have a conversation.

"You know from everything Conner's told me I would have thought you and I could get along," Margot said.

"And from everything Conner's told me I could tell I was going to hate you from the start," Kira hissed in reply. Margot felt the sting of the insult. She was so confused about Kira's hostility. Then it hit her.

"Oh my god," Margot said. "You think Conner and I like each other!" She saw Kira's back stiffen and knew she had figured it out. "Wow that is hysterical."

"Hysterical?" Kira spun around and was on her feet again. "You think the fact that I feel like my boyfriend's falling for another girl is funny? You think my insecurity is funny?"

"No I think it's funny because it's far from the truth," Margot said. "Conner and I are friends. I mean he calls me 'sis' and I treat him like a brother." Kira began to calm down. "Plus he's head over heels for you. I mean he talks non-stop about you."

"Seriously?"

"Kira, Conner's so happy to have you as his girlfriend," Margot said. Kira smiled. "Now how about we start over?"

"Alright," Kira said. "Hi I'm Kira."

"I'm Margot," Margot said with a smile. "Now come on let's head back outside."

* * *

Billy stood in the bathroom and put his glasses on the counter. He turned the water on and let it run until it was cold. He then splashed some on his face and then grabbed the towel to pat his face dry. Billy put his glasses back on and let out a long sigh. He looked into the mirror and could see how tired he was. Since he had returned from Aquitar, almost a year ago, he had been nothing from stressed but he had expected that. He had come back home for one specific reason.

"Billy?" His father called from outside.

"Dad, please," Billy said quietly.

"Billy,"

"Dad, please!" Billy shouted. Billy heard the muffled footsteps heading down the hall. He sighed again and pulled out his cell phone. It was four o'clock and Trini had asked him to show up between eleven and three. He opened his phone and dialed Trini's home number. No one answered so he left a message. He hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket. Sighing once more, Billy exited the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**YOOOOOOOOO! Here's chapter 5 XD**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing...cept my OC, but I figured that was kinda self-explanatory.**

Back on the patio of the Scott's home, the groups had shifted. Aisha, Tanya, and Kira were talking, bonding as yellows while Kat sat with them and reading a book. Adam, Ethan and Zack were having a secretive conversation, which worried Tommy that they were plotting to do something to him for the whole "color stealing" thing and that they were going to use one of his former students. In reality they were talking about Adam helping the Overdrive Rangers, but were acting secretive to scare Tommy. Jason and Rocky were talking about their days as the first two red rangers with Conner listening adamantly. Kim was sitting with her niece having some kind of conversation that had Margot constantly rolling her eyes. Margot soon got up and walked away from her aunt. Seeing Kim alone, Tommy thought this was as good a time as any to talk to Kim. Tommy went to go towards her, but chickened out and headed to the other side of the patio. He didn't want to keep avoiding her, but Tommy just couldn't walk over to her.

"Hey," Tommy turned around to see Kim. "Can we talk?"

* * *

After ending the conversation with her aunt, which was really just her mothering Margot, Margot had retreated over to the food table. She made herself a salad before scanning the patio. She saw Trent, sitting at a table away from everybody with a sketch pad. She walked over to him and sat down across from him.

"What's that?" Margot asked.

"My sketch pad," Trent said. "It's mostly for random stuff that I just think of out of the blue."

"Can I look at it?" Margot asked pushing her plate away. Trent nodded and handed her his sketch pad. Margot flipped through the pages

"Wow," She said. "You know Conner said you were good but he was wrong." Trent gave her a look. "These are amazing. I've never seen such amazing drawings before." She handed him back the pad.

"Thanks," Trent said smiling. "So you're a dance major right?"

"Yep," Margot said. "Endless hours of rehearsals, screaming teachers, crying students, girls puking in the bathroom, girls not eating, guys claiming they're not gay, and catty fights between jealous students. It's a fun world."

"Wow," Trent said. "How do you handle it all?"

"Well my aunt says I'm a level-headed person," Margot said. "And Kat says I have a high tolerance for the insanity that comes from being a dance major. And I think I must be insane."

"Well I don't think you're insane," Trent said.

"Well thanks," Margot said. "But you've only known me for a few hours."

"So should I be worried?" Trent asked.

"Well as long as you play your cards right," Margot said. "You won't find yourself being bludgeoned over the head with a pillow." She smirked and Trent smiled. Margot was an interesting girl, to say the least. Trent looked at his sketch pad and then back at Margot, before beginning to draw something.

* * *

Tommy and Kim stood at the edge of the property. Kim picked it because it was a quiet area and it was way too far for their friends to eavesdrop or be nosy.

"So," Tommy said. "Margot's your niece?"

"Yeah she's the daughter of my step-brother Olivier," Kim said. Tommy saw a pained look cross Kim's face.

"Is something wrong?" Tommy asked.

"Look Tommy I've been avoiding this conversation for years," Kim said. "And I've finally got the guts to have it, so let me talk. Ok?"

"Sure," Tommy said. Kim took a deep breath.

"Ok as I said Margot is my step-brother's daughter," Kim said. "He's the son of my mom's second husband, the French painter. When I went down to Florida to try for the Pan Globals, Olivier moved from France to keep an eye on me and brought his seven year old daughter with him. Everything was fine for awhile, but then everything changed. My brother was in a car accident and was left hospitalized for weeks. His health just kept getting worse. Margot was so young and didn't know what was going on, but was watching her father slowly die." Kim paused as her eyes began to tear up. "My eighteenth birthday occurred when he was in the hospital and he told me that if he died he was leaving me in custody of Margot. A few days later, Olivier died and I had sole care of Margot."

"Kim how did this have to do with the letter?" Tommy asked.

"The day after he told me that he was leaving Margot in my custody I wrote the letter," Kim said. "I just panicked. I was eighteen and would soon have to be taking care of a little girl. So I wrote the letter and lied about there being someone else because I just couldn't deal with everything. I dropped out of the Pan Globals and focused on Margot and making sure she had as close to a normal life as possible."

"Kim I," Tommy began but stopped, not really sure what to say.

"I should have never sent that letter," Kim said. "I was just so confused about how I was going to balance my life and taking care of Margot. I figured the less I was attached to, the easier it would be for me to help Margot through everything she was going through."

"I just wish you would have told me all of this," Tommy said.

"Why?" Kim asked. "You and I both know that if I had you would have dropped everything to come out to Florida. Tommy you were still a Power Ranger and had your own duties. I guess I thought that if I lied and broke up with you then you'd stop worrying about me so much. I'm sorry."

"Kim I'm glad you finally told me," Tommy said. "I just wish you could have told me sooner."

"Well raising a kid isn't easy," Kim said. "Especially one who lost their father and has never met their mother."

"What happened to Margot's mom?" Tommy asked.

"All Olivier ever told me was that she had Margot and then left," Kim said. There was a short period of silence between the two.

"So I just have one question," Tommy began and Kim gave him a look. "When did you and Kat get so friendly?"

"Well a few months after Olivier died," Kim began. "Kat was in Florida with her dance company for a few shows. We ran into each other at the grocery store and I had Margot with me. So I told Kat everything, because I didn't really have anyone I could talk to besides Trini which during that time was only every so often. Then after I told her everything, I asked her for a favor. Margot had taken dance lessons in France and had continued them when she moved to Florida but she refused to continue dancing after her dad died. So I asked Kat to talk to her because I knew Margot loved dancing but she didn't want to deal with memories. Thanks to Kat, my niece has a full scholarship for dance." Kim smiled a small but proud smile.

"I see," Tommy said.

"Look Tommy," Kim said. "I wanted to talk to you so that I could tell you the truth but I also wanted to make sure everything is ok between us. I mean you were one of my closest friends and I don't want any problems to ruin this little reunion."

"Yeah Kim," Tommy said. "We're friends." She smiled and gave him a hug. Tommy sighed as he hugged the petite brunette. If Kim wanted to be friends, then so be it. It was a step up from years of no communication.

* * *

Margot was still sitting across Trent when Conner, Kira, and Ethan came over.

"Hey guys," Conner said sitting down next to Margot. Ethan sat down next to Trent, leaving Kira without a seat.

"Hm we have never had this problem," Kira said.

"Must be my fault," Margot said standing up. "You guys have always been four and with me here I make it five."

"No you sit," Conner said. "Kira you can always sit on me."

"See if this had happened in high school," Ethan began, talking to Margot. "Kira would have smacked him upside the head." Kira stuck out her tongue before sitting on Conner's lap.

"So what made you guys come over here?" Margot asked.

"Well all the originals are talking about when they were rangers," Kira said. "We all kind of felt out of place."

"Well at least none of you are in my situation," Margot said. "I've never been a Power Ranger and am never going to be one."

"Hey you never know," Conner said.

"Yeah especially with all us former rangers around," Ethan said. Margot rolled her eyes.

"So what were you two talking about?" Conner asked Margot and Trent.

"I looked at his sketch pad," Margot said. "You failed to mention how amazing of an artist Trent is. And then he started drawing something, so I just kind of sat here."

"Sorry about that," Trent said, looking up from his drawing. "I just thought of a good idea and wanted to get it down." Ethan tried to look at his drawing but Trent pulled it away from his view.

"Well it must be good if you're not letting us see it," Kira said.

"I guess," Trent said. "But mostly I don't like letting people see my work until it's finished."

"Why?" Conner asked.

"It's the same reason Jake never plays us anything unless it's a completely finished song that he knows he won't be editing," Margot said. "If someone's unfinished work is seen or heard before it's done it loses some of the magic of it."

"The jock in you won't understand it," Kira said. Conner began tickling her and she squealed loudly, causing the other three at the table to start laughing. "Stop it!"

"Bend his wrist back," Margot said. Kira gave her a look before grabbing Conner's wrist and bending it. Conner immediately yelped in pain and stopped tickling her.

"Wow," Kira said. "That really worked."

"Damn you Margot," Conner said, glaring at her.

"Hey be happy I haven't even brought out my laptop," Margot said.

"Oh blackmail on Conner?" Kira asked. "This I have got to see."

"Later," Margot promised. Conner groaned and the two girls laughed. "You know at first I wasn't sure about this vacation. But now I can see this is going to be awesome."


	6. Chapter 6

**Heeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy XD. Reviews are still making me happy! So just a little warning, this chapter's pretty short. But before you start hurling violent things at your screen, the shortness is so worth it, believe me! Anyways, read on!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? *Sigh* I own nothing...except Margot, but yall know that already!**

Miles away from earth, on the moon stood two figures. Both were completely metal although one of them had a touch of green and the other had a touch of pink. The pink one also had a bow and arrow in her hand.

"Are you sure this will work?" The one with the arrow asked.

"Of course it will," The other one said. He held up a container that held a black cloud.

"Well, what is it?"

"The evil energy from Thrax," He said. "When he was defeated I was there to collect his evil energy. He himself was completely worthless, but this." He paused to look at the container. "This could come in handy."

"So what are you going to do with it?"

"Watch closely my dear," He said. Suddenly two more figures appeared.

"Who dares summon me?" The first figure shrieked. It was a woman, wearing mostly white.

"Ah Mystic Mother, good to see you,"

"Prince Gaskett?" cried Mystic Mother. Her eyes were wide with fear. She had been turned good by Zordon's energy wave. How could Prince Gaskett, the most short-lived Power Ranger enemy survive? "How did you survive Zordon's energy wave?"

"My dear Archerina and I hid out," Prince Gaskett said.

"On Mirinoi," Archerina said, playing with her bow and arrow. Then she scowled "But when those Rangers showed up, we left."

"Waiting for our day," Gaskett said. He turned to the second figure. "I was never quite sure what your good name was, but I know Lord Zedd should do just fine."

"Why have you summoned us?" Lord Zedd asked. "You two don't expect to actually defeat the rangers do you?"

"I mean look what happened with our failure of a son," Mystic Mother said.

"Yes but your son wasn't completely worthless," Gaskett said. He opened the container a little and some of the energy swirled into Zedd and Rita. In a flash, they were returned to their original evil state.

"Zeddy we're back!" Rita exclaimed. "Oh I missed my old dress."

"Yes this feels much better," Zedd said examining his old staff. He turned to Prince Gaskett, who still held the jar in his hand. He eyed it evilly "You have more of that left right?"

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

Hayley sat in Tommy's basement. She had been able to send Bridge back but there was something that had been bugging her. There were some strange readings that kept coming up. Two, especially, caught her attention. One was a large influx of evil energy. Normally, Hayley wouldn't have noticed because she knew the Overdrive team was still active and still fighting, but these readings showed more evil than normal. Hayley was embarrassed to admit it to herself but she had been keeping tabs on other ranger teams, just in case they ever need help. Truthfully, she missed the days of watching Tommy, Conner, Trent, Kira, and Ethan fighting evil and of being the brain to truly save the day.

The other reading that caught her attention was the exact opposite of the first. It showed readings of a large source of power, more power than all the dino gems combined. Hayley finally gave up on ignoring them. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Tommy's number.

"Hi Tommy," She said as he answered. "Look there's something I need to talk to you about."


	7. Chapter 7

**XD You guys rule, just saying.**

**Disclaimer: Sheeeeeeeesh! I don't own Power Rangers.**

Tommy closed his phone, thinking over what Hayley had said. It did concern him, but he couldn't leave. He hadn't been there for more than a few hours and Billy still hadn't showed up.

"What's up Tommy?" Jason asked. Tommy sat down at the table with all of his friends. The divide was now by age. The adults sat at one table, while Trent, Kira, Conner, Margot, and Ethan sat at another.

"Hayley just called me," Tommy said. "She's been monitoring some strange readings that are of some concern. I asked her to come out here so I could see it myself. I hope that's okay."

"Yeah sure," Trini said. "Plus I would love to have another brilliant mind around."

"And Trini could definitely help," Jason said. "With whatever the problem may be."

"Is Hayley sure none of it has to do with the Overdrive Rangers?" Adam asked.

"Hayley doesn't often panic," Tommy said. "And I could hear the panic in her voice over the phone. So I'm pretty sure this isn't something to do with the Overdrive Rangers."

"Maybe you can also get Billy to help you guys," Adam said. "Well when he gets here."

"Yeah why's Billy so late?" Rocky asked. Trini, knowing the reason, quickly stood up.

"I'm going to get something to drink," Trini said. "Anyone want anything? No, ok." And then she rushed inside.

"What was that all about?" Zack asked. Everyone looked over to Jason.

"I don't really know," Jason said. "Trini talked to Billy but all she's told me was that he was going to be late." Everyone mulled over what Jason said, all concerned about their friend.

* * *

Trini stood in the kitchen and sighed. She couldn't deal with what she was keeping from her friends. She had never kept a secret from her friends. She would usually confide in Kim about everything. She also trusted Jason, and they told each other everything. This was going to drive her insane.

"Billy where are you?" Trini whispered aloud.

"Right behind you," Trini spun around, shocked. "Sorry I'm late." Trini walked over and hugged her friend in blue.

"How are you?" Trini asked.

"I've had better days," Billy said.

"How's your dad?" Trini asked.

"He'll be fine," Billy said. "I have my cell phone in case he needs to reach me but he can manage. So where's everyone else?"

"Outside," Trini said. "We've split into an older rangers group and a younger rangers group. Oh and Kim brought her niece."

"Does she know?"

"Yeah she's known for awhile," Trini said. "So you ready to head outside?" Billy sighed and then smiled.

"Trini before we go out there I just want to say thanks," Billy said. "For not telling anyone about my situation. I am going to tell everyone, but I just wanted to say thanks to you." Trini smiled and nodded, giving Billy another hug. Trini opened the door with a smile.

"Hey guys," Trini said getting everyone's attention. "The wait is over." She stepped outside followed by Billy. A smile spread across all the older rangers' faces. Billy received hugs from the rest of the girls and handshakes from all the guys.

"Enthralled to be here," Billy said with a smile. "I did miss our afternoon excursions as teenagers at Ernie's."

"Everyone got that right?" Trini asked.

"He missed hanging out with us," Kim said. "And we missed seeing him."

"So Kimberly," Billy began. "Trini told me that you brought your niece to our little gathering."

"Yep," Kim said. She pointed at Margot who was sitting with the Dino Rangers laughing.

"She seems to be fitting in well," Aisha said.

"It helps that she knows Conner," Kim said. "The two of them have a really close friendship. On occasion I know they sometimes refer to each other as brother and sister." Kim smirked as she said this, shooting glances at Rocky, Adam, Zack, Billy, and Jason. Everyone nodded not really paying attention. Except for Trini, they were all looking at Billy wondering what was happening in his life. He looked really exhausted.

"So Billy," Tommy said, finally breaking the silence. "Is everything okay?" Billy sighed and looked over at Trini. She gave him an encouraging smile.

"I'm not sure if all of you know," Billy began. "But I returned to Earth a year ago. I wasn't sure before that if I ever planned on coming back, but I had to come home." Billy took off his glasses and rubbed him eyes, before placing them back on. "I received a message from my father a year ago. He told me that my mother had fallen ill. The doctors said she didn't have much time left. I rushed home but two days after I returned, she passed away." He paused again and took a deep shaky breath. "My dad fell into a depression. I've been so busy trying to help him while trying to hold myself together."

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Aisha asked.

"I had been so busy with my dad and trying not to fall apart," Billy said. "If I stopped just for a second to talk to anyone about it, I would fall apart." Billy looked over at Trini. "Which did happen."

"When I called Billy about the reunion," Trini began. "He started saying that he couldn't come, but then stopped and asked if we could meet to talk. I didn't tell any of you because Billy asked me not to." She looked over at Jason and Kim. "It was one of the most difficult things I had to do."

"So is your dad okay now?" Adam asked.

"He's been trying to get better," Billy said. "But the house is a walking reminder of my mother. I tried to move some things to help him, but my dad just started screaming like crazy." Billy sighed. "I think giving him space is the best thing for both of us."

"Well we're all here for you," Kim said with a smile. Billy smiled back. He was glad he had such great friends.

* * *

A couple hours later, the sun was just starting to set and Jason had set up a bonfire in the yard.

"Are you serious?" Kira asked. She was currently sitting with Margot. Margot was telling her very entertaining stories involving Conner.

"I have it on my laptop," Margot said. "That boy should never drink coffee, especially after 10 pm."

"Promise to show me this video?" Kira asked.

"Definitely," Margot said. "There's also another video that you will die when you see."

"Margot why are you doing this to me?" Conner asked. "And what video is this?"

"Remember that bet you made with Alyssa?" Margot asked. Conner's eyes grew wide. "Yeah that one."

"What is it?" Trent asked.

"See Jake, Conner's roommate, and I," Margot began. "Get annoyed because our roommates are usually busy being love struck from their respective boyfriend and girlfriend. So Alyssa, my roommate, made a bet with Conner to see who could go longer without talking to his or her girlfriend or boyfriend. And Conner lost."

"And that's your fault," Conner said to Kira.

"And how can it be my fault?" Kira asked incredulously.

"Because you called me threatening to break up with me if I didn't talk to you!" Conner said.

"Conner you were going to lose anyway," Margot said. "The bet was fixed in Alyssa's favor. Her boyfriend was out of the country for two weeks." Conner grabbed a cup of water that was by his feet and chucked some of it at Margot. It splashed her in the face and she shrieked loudly. She sprang to her feet. Conner jumped up and took off running. Margot went chasing off after him. Ethan, Kira, and Trent watched and laughed as Margot jumped onto Conner's back and took him down to the ground. She stood up triumphantly and walked back to the other three.

"That was the most entertaining thing I've ever seen," Kira said between giggles. Margot smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"Is Conner ok?" Tommy asked walking over. Conner was still lying on the ground.

"Oh he'll be fine," Margot said. "I think he's just waiting to get his dignity back."

"Margot are you beating up people again?" Kim asked coming over.

"He threw water on me!" Margot said. "He asked for it."

"I'd hate to see what you're like when you have a real reason to be angry," Ethan said.

"You know Kat has told you to channel that anger into dance," Kim said with a smirk.

"I don't have an anger problem!" Margot shouted. Kim nodded sarcastically. "I hate you."

"Uh huh," Kim said. "Keep telling yourself that kiddo. But I came over to make sure you, my dear niece, weren't terrorizing these four too much." Margot stuck her tongue out at her aunt.

"I'm here to check up on you three," Tommy said. "And Conner but," He trailed off and looked over at Conner. Conner was slowly standing up.

"Margot you are evil," Conner said, rubbing some dirt off his face.

"Watch it McKnight," Margot said. "I can do more damage than a face full of dirt."

"I'll get my revenge later," Conner said. "Sleep with one eye open."

"I sense this kind of thing happens often," Trent said.

"Except we can't do too much damage to the other," Margot said. "Since he's a soccer player and I'm a dancer. It's mostly mind games."

"Alright," Kim said. "Now that I am less concerned with my niece hurting anyone, Bye!" Kim turned and left.

"Conner," Tommy said. "Whatever revenge you have planned; do not break anything in this house. You do not want to incur the wrath of Trini." Tommy then turned and walked away.

"Is there something in the girls who are yellow rangers that makes them so feared?" Margot asked.

"I think they just have a lot of anger," Trent said, glancing over at Kira. Kira glared at him and he quickly looked away.

"That moment should have answered your question," Ethan said. Margot nodded and laughed. "Although you seem to have that kind of wrath as well."

"Eh it comes and goes," Margot said. "It usually takes a catalyst to cause it."

"Like Conner throwing water on you?" Kira asked and Margot nodded. "I would have reacted the same." Margot raised her hand and Kira high fived it.

"I'm starting to really regret you two getting to know each other," Conner said. Kira and Margot smirked and exchanged a look. Conner just groaned and put his head in his hands.

* * *

Hayley sighed as she pulled up to the house. It was kind of late, but she could tell that everyone in the house was still awake. She grabbed her laptop and walked up to the door. She knocked on the door. The door opened and a man in blue answered the door.

"Greetings," The man said.

"Hi," Hayley said. "I'm looking for Tommy Oliver."

"Oh you must be Hayley," He said. "I'm Billy Cranston."

"Ah my male counterpart," Hayley said. Billy nodded and let her in. "This is a really nice house."

"Jason and Trini tend to go a little over board," Billy said.

"A little?" Hayley asked sarcastically. Billy shrugged.

"Well everyone's outside," Billy said. He led Hayley to the backdoor. Hayley stepped outside and saw Tommy sitting at the table. She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh hey Hayley," Tommy said turning around.

"Sorry to intrude on this," Hayley said.

"It's fine," Trini said. "Plus it's nice to meet the real brains behind the Dino team."

"Hey I did find the dino gems," Tommy said.

"Oh yeah and that worked out real well for you," Hayley said. "Did you forget about the whole exploding island?" Tommy rolled his eyes.

"So what was this major problem you were panicking about?" Tommy asked. Hayley put her laptop on the table and opened it up. She quickly pulled up a map.

"Now normally I would think this has to do with another team," Hayley said. "But this energy influx is more than I've ever seen. Even Mesogog never registered as high as this does." Billy and Trini looked at the computer as well. "So, what could be causing this?"

"It's possibly multiple evils," Billy said.

"But all the evil we knew was destroyed by Zordon's energy wave," Jason said.

"Not exactly," Adam said. "Xander, from Mystic Force, told me that there's some known as Mystic Mother who's the epitome of all good magic. But she used to have a dark day, where she was known as Rita."

"As in Rita Repulsa?" Kat asked and Adam nodded.

"So basically instead of getting destroyed," Trini began. "A lot of the former evil was turned to good?"

"Apparently," Adam said.

"So is it possible that all this former evil was turned back to evil?" Kim asked.

"Highly improbable," Billy said. "It would take some form of evil energy to undo what Zordon's good energy did." The former rangers sat in silence, pondering this dilemma. Then Adam thought of something.

"What about Thrax?" Adam asked.

"Who?" Kim asked.

"Thrax was Rita and Zedd's kid," Adam clarified.

"They had a kid?" Kim asked. "Ew!"

"Gross," Tanya said.

"So is it possible that the evil energy from Thrax was used to turn Rita and maybe even Zedd evil again?" Aisha asked.

"It is," Billy said. "But the real question is who could have done it?"

"Definitely not any of Overdrive's enemies," Adam said. "The team has so many different villain factions that just won't work together."

"So then who could it be?" Rocky asked.

"We're going to have a bigger problem then that," Billy said. "If Rita and Zedd are back, then they're going to take advantage of the fact that most of us can't morph." The group fell silent with this fact on their mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow! Chapter eight, already? Woaaaaaaaaaaah XD. So just kind of a fair warning, the first eight chapters had been written and the ninth one is in process. So the updating process might slow down a bit now. Sorry .**

**Disclaimer: ZOMG GUESS WHAT? I don't own Power Rangers. **

Margot, Kira, Conner, Trent, and Ethan were sitting in Margot and Kira's room. It was about one in the morning. They had noticed something was going on with the adults, especially with the arrival of Hayley. They hadn't been able to find out what was going on.

"This is a bad idea," Margot said. "Obviously we weren't supposed to know what they were talking about."

"But Hayley came here to Angel Grove," Conner said. "Which means its ranger related and we're rangers."

"So how are we going to find out what's on Hayley's computer?" Kira asked.

"I should be able to get onto it," Ethan said. "But as long as I have you guys keeping watch, I should be fine."

"So we'll set up watch in different spots," Conner said. "Trent, Margot you two stay in the hallway in case anyone wakes up. Kira, go with Ethan and stand watch nearby. I'll sit at the bottom of the stairs. Okay?" Everyone nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Ethan, Kira, and Conner crept down the stairs. Conner nodded to them as he stopped at the bottom. Ethan and Kira continued moving into the kitchen. They peered into the living room, which was empty. Ethan spotted Hayley's laptop sitting on a table by the couch. Ethan carefully moved towards the laptop. He opened it up and stuck some small device in it. He began typing quickly, not sure what type of system Hayley might have put on her laptop with the type of information that was on it.

"How long is this going to take?" Kira hissed. Ethan looked up at her.

"Just calm down," Ethan said. "This won't take long." Kira sighed and leaned against the kitchen wall.

* * *

Trent and Margot sat next to each other outside of Margot and Kira's room. Margot was playing with her hair as she stared at the wall. Trent looked over at her and she sighed.

"So," Margot said. "This is exciting."

"I sense sarcasm," Trent said.

"Well we are sitting in a hallway," Margot said. "Doesn't exactly scream Power Rangers."

"We're on watch," Trent said and Margot threw her hands up in mock excitement. "Look I know it's not the coolest thing to do, but sometimes it's nice to just sit and not have so many ridiculous issues to deal with."

"Ridiculous issues?" Margot asked. Trent sighed.

"When I was a ranger I was evil," Trent said. Margot mouthed 'oh' and Trent nodded. "It was just hard to deal with everything I had done and all the distrust that Conner, Kira, and Ethan had for me."

"Wow," Margot said. Trent just nodded and sighed again. "Well then I'm glad I get to sit on watch. Plus it gives me time to get to know you." She smiled at him. Trent smiled back. He was glad as well, Margot was a sweet girl. He enjoyed talking to her, but he found her truly captivating. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but the picture he had been drawing earlier was of her. It was the way the light had been hitting her face and the way she was just smiling for no reason that inspired Trent to draw.

"Yo," They looked up to see Conner, Kira, and Ethan coming into the hallway. Trent got up and then extended his hand to help Margot up. They all headed into the girls room, except Ethan, who went into the other room to grab a few things. He came in with his laptop and some other kind of device. Margot closed the door.

"So what's the big deal?" Margot asked. Ethan plugged something into his laptop and pulled up what he had copied off Hayley's computer.

"According to this there's a huge surge of evil energy," Ethan said. "I'm not exactly sure how it's possible, but it explains Hayley's panic."

"So the adults are panicking about evil?" Kira asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think a lot of it happens to do with the fact that they can't morph," Conner pointed out.

"Well neither can we," Kira said.

"Well I wouldn't say that exactly," Ethan said. He turned his laptop toward them. "According to this, there's also a huge surge of power."

"So it might be a new team," Trent said.

"The adults wouldn't be panicking if they knew there was a new team," Kira said. "And Overdrive's still around, a new team would be unnecessary."

"Maybe it's a new power that can be tapped into for you guys to morph," Margot said. Kira, Conner, and Trent looked over at Ethan.

"Well it's possible," Ethan said. "But I'm not positive."

"There's only one way to find out," Margot said. The others looked at her. "Can you locate the coordinates of this power?" Ethan thought about it, before typing away on his computer.

"Even if he does," Conner said. "How are we going to get there? We came in Dr. O's car." Margot smirked and held up a set of keys.

"My aunt dropped them when she was so busy hugging people," Margot said. Ethan stood up holding the smaller device. "Ready?" He nodded. "Then let's go."

* * *

Rita looked through her old telescope, watching the group of nineteen year olds.

"Zeddy!" Rita screeched. "The pesky younger power rangers are up to something!" Lord Zedd walked over and looked through. He laughed.

"Those brats?" He asked. "They won't be any match for my Z-putties. Maybe I should send some of them down, to show those brats who they're dealing with."

"That's brilliant!" Rita said. "They'll be defeated so easily!" The two laughed evilly before looking back to the group of five.

* * *

The car stopped in a somewhat looking desert-looking area. The sun was beginning to rise as Ethan, Margot, Trent, Conner, and Kira got out of the car.

"It should be somewhere around here," Ethan said. Suddenly a group of ugly gray creatures appeared in front of them. Ethan, Conner, Kira, and Trent jumped into a fighting stance.

"What the heck are these?" Kira asked.

"They look like bland versions of the Tyrannodrones," Trent said.

"Well they sure don't look friendly," Ethan said.

"You guys ready to do this?" Conner asked. Trent, Ethan and Kira nodded. They ran into attack mode. Conner ran at one and began punching at it. The creature was faster and kicked Conner's legs out from underneath him. Ethan was on the defense trying to ward off any attacks from the gray creatures. Kira, having the most recent experience with fighting, was fending them off pretty well, until they started to double-team her. Trent let out a series of kicks that seemed effective, until one punched him right in the stomach, sending him flying backwards to where Margot was.

"You okay?" Margot asked.

"Just a little rusty," Trent said. He was about to stand when Margot saw a creature running towards him.

"Look out!" She shouted, before pushing him out of the way. Out of instinct, Margot kicked her leg up, connecting with the silver belt with a Z that the creature had. This caused it to explode. "Guys hit the Z!" Conner jumped up and punched one right in the Z causing it to disappear. He then ran over to Kira, who was getting attacked by two, and knocked one backwards away from her. Kira kicked the Z before flipping over Conner and destroying the other one as well. The others, realizing they were near defeat, quickly disappeared. The five nineteen year olds met back up by the car.

"Wow," Trent said. "I definitely did not miss fighting the minions." Conner and Ethan nodded. Kira looked over at Margot.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I think so," Margot said. "I'm a little shocked. That whole fight seemed a bit surreal."

"The first few always do," Kira said. "Now let's find whatever we're looking for." Ethan pulled out the tracker.

"Well if I plugged the coordinates in correctly," Ethan began. "It should be," He paused and looked around. "Up there." He pointed to the top of one of the plateaus.

"Please tell me you're kidding," Conner said. Ethan shook his head and the group collectively sighed.

"Well let's go before the sun starts beating down on us," Margot said.

* * *

Hayley woke up the next morning, a worried knot in her stomach. She sat up in the chair she had slept in. She had stayed in Tommy's room for the night. She saw Tommy was still sleeping and slowly crept out of the room. As she was closing the door, she saw Billy quietly exiting a room. He turned and looked surprised when he saw her.

"I thought I was the only one up," Billy said.

"I've always been an early riser," Hayley said as she headed towards the stairs. "I own a café."

"Interesting," Billy said following her down the stairs. "So anything new on our situation?"

"I wouldn't know," Hayley said. "I left my laptop in the living room so I wouldn't be worried by it."

"I see," Billy said. They entered the living room. Hayley's eyes grew wide. The night before, she had made sure to turn off her laptop. Now, it was sitting on the table, on.

"No, no, no," Hayley said as she ran over to it. On the screen was a box that read 'Download complete'.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked.

"Someone downloaded the information off my computer," Hayley said.

"Did you have it under password protection?" Billy asked.

"My computer is filled with passwords," Hayley said. "Only someone who knows me would know them." She paused before bolting upstairs. She saw the other doors opening and all the former rangers looking at her as she bolted towards Tommy's room. She reached him and began shaking him. Tommy shot up in the bed.

"Where's the fire?" Tommy asked.

"Your former students," Hayley began. "More specifically, Ethan, broke into my computer and downloaded all the information on it."

"Hayley calm down," Tommy said, still sleepy. "I drove them here, even if they did have that information, they couldn't go anywhere."

"MARGOT!" Tommy and Hayley ran to the hallway. Kim was standing in the hallway, a furious look across her face.

"What's wrong?" Trini asked.

"My niece stole my car!" Kim said. Hayley looked over at Tommy.

"Okay now we have a problem,"

* * *

Margot, Trent, Ethan, Kira, and Conner finally made it to the top.

"So where is this thing?" Kira asked. "And if you say you calculated it wrong, I will kick your ass from here all the way back to Reefside."

"Chill Kira," Ethan said. "It should be somewhere around here." The group of five began looking around for something. Margot saw something in the center.

"Guys," Margot said, pointing towards it. They all cautiously moved towards it. When they were about five feet away, a powerful blast emitted knocking four out of five of them backwards. The last one of the group that was still standing bent down and gingerly picked up the object.

"Whoa,"


	9. Chapter 9

**Thirteen months later...**

**Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I did not mean to take such a long hiatus from this story. I really do love this story which is why I have come back to it and plan on continuing it. I have tons of ideas, so no worries! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Jason, Trini, Kim, Tommy, Hayley, and Billy sat in one car. Jason was driving, Trini was sitting in the front passenger seat directing him, and Hayley and Billy were in the middle making sure the directions were correct. That left Kim and Tommy in the very back together.

"This looks familiar," Kim said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"It's a lot of desert," Tommy pointed out, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Can't blame a girl for hoping," Kim said. All the older rangers smile sadly. No one needed to say out loud that they missed Zordon, it was an obvious fact. He had been like a father to all of them.

"I hate to ruin this little moment of silence," Hayley said, feeling slightly out of the loop. "But aren't we looking for five very troublesome twenty year olds?"

"Who knows what kind of trouble they could be getting into," Tommy said.

"With Margot with them," Kim said. "Anything is possible."

* * *

"Zeddy!" Rita shouted. "Those pesky brats beat the Z-putties!"

"Impossible!" Lord Zedd said. "There's no way they could have."

"They hit the Z!" Rita said. "Because you stupidly decided to put a self-destruction button on your putties!"

"Oh because your putties could do so much better!" Lord Zedd shouted back.

"Both of your putties are useless," Prince Gaskett said walking in with Archerina.

"Who asked you?" Rita asked.

"Well he did bring you back," Archerina pointed out snidely.

"As I was saying," Gaskett said. "The putties were worthless, but luckily we had left over energy."

"And you brought back Goldar as I asked," Lord Zedd said.

"And Finster!" Rita said.

"I did bring Goldar back," Prince Gaskett said as Goldar entered the room.

"My lord," Goldar said bowing before Lord Zedd. "It is a pleasure to serve you again."

"Where's Finster?" Rita asked, getting angered. "I need him to create more monsters!"

"Finster was always useless," Prince Gaskett said. "So I did not bring him back."

"What?" Rita shouted shrilly.

"So who did you?" Lord Zedd asked, getting mad.

"Hey Ed!"

"NO!" Lord Zedd shouted as Rito came into the room. "Why would you bring him back?"

"He controls the Tengas," Archerina said.

"And if I remember correctly they could never beat my Tengas without morphing!" Rito said. "So you need me Ed!"

"It's Zedd!" Lord Zedd shouted.

"Whatever," Rito said.

"Rito!" Rita shouted. "You better not screw this up! We don't often get a second chance at destroying those pesky rangers!"

"Actually sis," Rito said. "With all those times you failed in the past, this is probably your," Rito stopped and started counting on his fingers. "Um, well it's been a lot of tries to destroy the rangers and you failed all those times!"

"Shut up!" Rita said. "It was a mistake bringing him back here!" She turned and stormed out of the room with Zedd. Goldar followed behind them.

"Later sis, later Ed,"

"It's Zedd!"

* * *

When they finally reached their destination, all eleven rangers and Hayley got out of the cars and looked around.

"So where are they?" Aisha asked.

"Well this is the location," Hayley said. "So they have to be around here somewhere." Suddenly, a group of Tengas appeared out of nowhere.

"Are those Tengas?" Rocky asked incredulously.

"How is this possible?" Zack asked.

"We'll figure that out later," Jason said. "Right now, they look like they're going to attack." The eleven former rangers ran towards the Tengas to fight. Hayley, having absolutely no fighting experience ran to the other side of the cars and ducked down to hide.

* * *

Adam flipped over a Tenga and hit it from the back. He roundhouse kicked the Tenga but got flipped backwards by one of them. The Tenga was about to catch him off guard, but Tanya attacked the Tenga first and sent it flying backwards. She ran over to Adam and helped him.

"You okay sweetie?" Tanya asked.

"You'd think doing this recently would have made it easier," Adam said. A Tenga came towards them, but this time it was Rocky and Aisha making the save.

"No matter how recent you've done this," Aisha said. "It never gets any easier." They all nodded and continued fighting.

* * *

Billy was fighting Tengas with Zack when he saw one going towards where Hayley was hiding. He quickly ran over and kicked the Tenga away from her. Hayley, who was at the moment covering her equipment with her body, looked up at Billy.

"Thanks," She said. "Sitting behind a computer doesn't really qualify me for this."

"Hey I didn't think I was very qualified," Billy said. "And I was the first blue ranger." Hayley smiled at him, half out of admiration and half out of a new found interest in him. "So uh," Billy said quickly, seeing Hayley's look. "Any luck find what we're looking for? Or any of the kids?" Hayley looked down at her laptop.

"It's in this area," Hayley said. "If I can get a few more minutes I should be able to find the exact location. Can you stand guard? If my laptop gets destroyed or damaged we're screwed." Billy nodded as Hayley began typing. He looked down at the redhead who was hard at work. How was it that such a beautiful woman like Hayley could even be remotely interested in him? He quickly looked away, going back to keeping watch.

* * *

Jason and Trini were working as a cohesive unit fighting the Tengas. Trini sent a round of kicks at one, but found her arm caught. She moved quickly separating most of her body, but the caught arm, from the Tenga. Jason, seeing his wife in trouble, hit the Tenga in the open spot that Trini had made. The Tenga immediately let go and went stumbling backwards.

"Man, these guys are nothing like any of the putties we ever fought," Jason said.

"I guess evil started to wise up after all the times we defeated them," Trini said. The others ran over to them as the Tengas started to close in on them.

"We never defeated the Tengas without our powers," Kim said. "What are we going to do?" The former rangers looked at each other, not sure what they could do.

* * *

**So there it is. Again, I am so sorry about the hiatus! But hopefully, you guys will review! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Margot stared at the small pink gem in her hand. The force from the gem had knocked Conner, Kira, Trent and Ethan backwards.

"Is that a Dino gem?" Kira asked, as Conner helped her up. They all walked over to Margot, who was staring at the gem in shock.

"There was a sixth gem?" Trent asked. "Why were we never told?"

"They must have lost it or forgotten it," Ethan said. "I've heard Dr. O is pretty forgetful." Suddenly, the gem emitted a pink light at the other four. When it disappeared, they all looked at each other.

"Do you guys feel different?" Conner asked.

"Yeah," Trent said. "Almost stronger."

"Guys look!" Kira exclaimed, pointing at their wrists. On each of their wrists, were their Dino gems, fully restored.

"That little gem has massive power!" Ethan said.

"Just in time too," Conner said. He pointed down. The others looked to see the original eleven rangers fighting a different group of minions. "It looks like they need some help." Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent moved towards the edge. Margot stayed still. Kira noticed her standing behind them.

"Margot, what's wrong?" Kira asked.

"I don't think I can do this," Margot said quietly. "You guys can fight, I can't."

"Hey who's the one who saved me from those creepy creatures," Trent said.

"And who's the one who figured out that to destroy them, you just had to hit their belts?" Ethan asked.

"And who's the one with the newest Dino Gem in her hand," Conner said. Margot sighed and looked down at the pink gem.

"Margot you're a Power Ranger now," Kira said. "And more importantly, you are a member of our team." Margot looked up at Kira. "You ready?" Margot nodded and the gem flashed again, this time, forming itself into a wristband like the others had.

"Ready?" Conner asked.

"Ready!" The other four responded.

"Dino Thunder, power up. Ha!" They all shouted.

* * *

The Tengas moved towards the group of original rangers, getting close to strike. Suddenly, a flash of red came down and knocked them all back.

"What the," Tommy mumbled. His eyes widened as he realized that the flash of red was the Red Dino Ranger. "Conner?" Conner kicked a Tenga back and flipped over another. A flash of yellow, blue, and white appeared.

"Hey Dr. O," Conner said. "Check your wrist." Then he, Kira, Trent, and Ethan ran at the Tengas. Tommy looked down at his wrist. Shock ran through him as he saw his Dino gem attached to the silver band on his wrist.

"No way," Jason said.

"What are you waiting for?" Trini asked. "Show those kids how it's done!" Tommy smirked and nodded. He stood up and held up his wrist.

"Dino Thunder, power up. Ha!" Tommy shouted. He felt power run through him as her morphed into the Black Dino Thunder Power Ranger. He ran at the Tengas, a new empowerment coursing through his veins.

"Color stealer," Zack mumbled.

"Forget that," Aisha said. "I'm just jealous he can morph again." The other original rangers nodded. One of the Tengas escaped from the pack and ran over to the group. Before anyone could react, it grabbed Kim. Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent went to ran at it, but Tommy stopped them.

"We can't do anything stupid or she gets hurt," Tommy warned. Suddenly, a flash of pink soared through the air and kicked the Tenga down. Kim stumbled away in shock. Before them stood, what looked like, a pink Dino Thunder ranger. Her suit was almost identical to Kira's, except the visor to the helmet. The visor was a little bit more rectangular and narrowed down into fangs.

"I thought you said you didn't have a pink ranger!" Kim shouted at Tommy.

"We didn't,' Tommy said slowly. He turned towards Hayley, whose eyes were wide with shock.

"Thomas Oliver," Hayley said. "What did you forget to tell me?" They turned back to the Tengas that were backing away. Then they were gone. Tommy, Kira, Conner, Trent, and Ethan powered down. They ran over to the new ranger. Kim looked at the group before her eyes widened.

"Oh no," She said quietly. The pink ranger powered down, revealing Margot.

"Hey Aunt Kim," Margot said awkwardly. Kim looked over at Tommy, anger flaring in her eyes.

* * *

"How could you do something so irresponsible?" Everyone was back at Trini and Jason's. Kim was still very angry and was currently yelling at her niece. "First you take my car and then," Kim stopped not sure how to phrase it. Jason put his hand on Kim's shoulder.

"Take a deep breath Kim," Jason said. "Maybe our rather forgetful friend would like to explain about how he forgot something very important." Tommy groaned in frustration.

"I didn't forget!" He shouted. Then he sighed and took a deep breath. "After the first five gems had been made successfully, Anton and I decided to make a sixth gem. It was a project that only the two of us were working on. We tried for days to create the pink Dino gem but it just didn't seem to work. So we locked the gem away and agreed to leave it alone." He turned to Hayley, who was looking at him skeptically. "When the island exploded, I thought the gem had been destroyed with the island. Clearly I was wrong."

"And what could have happened if the gem fell in the wrong hands?" Hayley asked. Trent looked down at his feet, a hurt look crossed his face. "Trent, I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah I know," Trent said. "It's just still a sore subject for me."

"Look there is no way my niece is going to be a Power Ranger," Kim said.

"It's kind of too late," Conner said. Kim glared at him. "Don't look at me. I'm not the one who designed the gems to bond with our DNA."

"It does what?" Kim shouted turning to Tommy. "Thomas Oliver, you are an idiot." Tommy flinched at the rage in Kim's voice. This certainly wasn't helping their attempt to fix their friendship.

"Aunt Kim stop it," Margot said. "Stop yelling at everyone! You're being ridiculous."

"Excuse me?" Kim said, turning to her niece. "I am upset Margot because you are now in danger. I would like to do everything to keep that from happening."

"Why?" Margot asked. "I am twenty years old. That's five years older than you were when you first were a Ranger."

"Age doesn't matter," Kim said. "No matter how old you are, you are in a lot of danger. As your guardian, I am obliged to stop that from happening."

"I'm not seven years old anymore Aunt Kim!" Margot shouted. This took Kim back. "I am not a grieving child who needs to be protected. I am an adult and you need to realize that." Then Margot stormed out of the house. Kira started to go after her.

"Where do you four think you're going?" Tommy asked.

"We're going after Margot," Kira said. "She's our teammate now." The boys nodded and followed Kira out of the house. Trini looked over at Kim, who had a look of shock on her face.

"Kim?" Trini asked gently. She went to put her hand on her best friend's shoulder, but Kim pulled away and walked out onto the deck. Everyone else in the room looked at each other, not sure what to do.

* * *

"Margot!" Conner shouted as he ran down a street in Angel Grove. Kira, Trent, and Ethan were right behind her.

"Where could she have gone?" Ethan asked. "I didn't think she knew this town well."

"Her aunt grew up here," Conner said. "She might know her way around."

"Look we're not going to find her all together," Trent said.

"Trent's right," Kira said. "We should split up. We can cover more ground that way." Everyone nodded in agreement on that idea.

"And now we've got our morphers to keep in touch," Conner said. They all smiled before taking off in different directions.

* * *

**So there's Chapter 10! Hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody! Here's the newest chapter. Enjoy and remember to review! XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...except my OC. XD**

* * *

Kat and Trini walked out onto the deck. Kim was standing hear the edge, leaning on the railing. The two women walked over to her.

"Kim?" Kat asked. Kim turned around. Her eyes were red from crying. "Kim, are you okay?"

"God no Kat," Kim said. She sat down on one of the deck chairs. "I've never heard Margot talk like that. Especially not to me."

"She's an adult Kim now," Trini said, sitting down next to her.

"I know that," Kim said. "But you don't understand! I raised her. I was there for her when her father died." She wiped some tears from her eyes. "Think about everything we went through being rangers. I just don't what Margot to deal with that."

"Kim she's not alone in this," Kat said. "She's got Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent."

"And she has all of us," Trini said. "Eleven people who know what it means to be a Power Ranger and who want nothing bad to happen to her because we know how important she is to you."

"Kim, Margot is going to be fine," Kat said. "She's a strong young woman. You know that better than anyone else." Kim nodded.

"Thanks guys," Kim said. She stood up and Kat and Trini followed suit. Kim hugged them both. Then she turned and went back inside.

"You know," Trini said and Kat turned towards her. "I was a little jealous for a long time at how close you and Kim became."

"Trini you'll always be her best friend," Kat said. Trini nodded and smiled at Kat.

"Come on let's go back inside," Trini said. Kat nodded and the two women went inside.

* * *

Margot sighed as she finally stopped running. She didn't know why she kept running. Maybe it was to get away from her aunt. Maybe it was just to get away from all the chaos. She surveyed her surroundings. She noticed a building with the name Angel Grove Youth Center. Curious by it, Margot entered the building. She looked around the room, trying to remember why it looked familiar.

"Hi there," Margot looked over to the counter. Standing there was a large man with curly brown hair. Margot walked over to the counter and sat on one of the stools. "What can I get you?"

"What would you suggest?" Margot asked. "I've never been here before." The man smiled.

"Well I make a pretty mean mango smoothie," He said. "The name's Ernie by the way."

"That sounds great," Margot said smiling. Ernie nodded and began to get to work. Margot looked around the room. There were a few tables on the level she was on and an arcade machine. On the lower level, was a large space with a few mats on it.

"So is this your first time in Angel Grove?" Ernie asked. Margot turned around.

"Yeah," Margot said. "I came with my aunt. She's visiting some old friends."

"Oh yeah," He said, as he placed the smoothie in front of her. "Who's your aunt? I might know her or the friends she's visiting."

"Kimberly Hart," Margot said. The man's eyes widened.

"Well sure I know Kim," Ernie said. "She and her friends used to come in here every day." Margot smiled as she pulled her wallet out of her pocket. "Oh no. For Kim's niece, the smoothie's on the house."

"Oh thanks," Margot said.

"You tell your aunt that Ernie says hi," He said. "And tell her to stop by sometime."

"Sure," Margot said. Ernie nodded and headed into the back. Margot sighed as she took a sip of her smoothie.

"Margot," She turned her head to see Kira walking in. "We've been looking for you."

"Well looks like you found me," Margot said. Kira sat down on the stool next to her.

"This place looks pretty cool," Kira said. Margot nodded.

"Apparently my aunt and the others used to hang out here all the time," Margot said. Kira nodded. They were both silent. "I don't want to talk about the conversation with my aunt."

"Fair enough," Kira said. "Let's talk about something else. Like what you're drinking." Margot smirked at Kira.

"Well it's a mango smoothie," Margot said. "And it is quite delicious." Just as she said that, Ernie came back out into the room. "Hey Ernie, can my friend over here get a mango smoothie?"

"Sure," Ernie said. Kira smiled.

"Friends huh?" Kira said. Margot chuckled.

"Well since you don't hate me anymore," Margot said.

"Oh come on!" Kira said. "Put yourself in my shoes. You'd hate yourself too!" The two girls giggled at her comment. "God, it is so nice to talk to another girl."

"You don't have a lot of female friends, do you?" Margot asked and Kira shook her head.

"I was a bit of a loner in high school," Kira said. "Up until senior year at least, and then I was always hanging around Conner, Ethan, and Trent. I mean sometimes it's nice to talk to Hayley, but she's older than me and light years smarter than me."

"Well I will be happy to be your friend," Margot said and Kira smiled.

"Good," Kira said. "Because I want to see every embarrassing thing you have on Conner." Margot laughed.

"That could take a while," Margot said and Kira laughed. Ernie placed the smoothie in front of Kira. "Speaking of people from Angel Grove, Kira knows someone you might know."

"Oh really," Ernie said, very interested. "Who's that?"

"Her high school science teacher," Margot said and looked over at Kira.

"Tommy Oliver," Kira said. Ernie chuckled.

"She knows Kim and you know Tommy," Ernie said. "Small world." Ernie chuckled and walked away.

"Why is that a small world thing?" Kira asked and Margot looked over at her in shock.

"You don't know," Margot said and Kira looked at her curiously.

"Don't know what?" Kira asked. Margot shook her head and took a sip of her smoothie.

"My aunt and your science teacher dated," Margot said. Kira's jaw dropped down. "Oh please, you really can't be that surprised."

"I'm only surprised because I can't see Dr. O dating anyone!" Kira said and Margot giggled.

"He and my aunt were a pretty serious thing," Margot said. "Kat always said they were inseparable and Trini thought they were going to get married someday."

"So what happened?" Kira asked.

"Well my aunt moved to Florida to train for the Pan Globals," Margot said. "And my dad and I moved from France to Florida, so that someone could watch over her." Kira nodded. Margot cleared her throat. Talking about her father was always hard for her. "My aunt broke up with him a letter when she found out she was going to be my legal guardian. Except she lied in the letter and said she met someone else."

"Wow," Kira said. "That's intense. So does Dr. O know the truth?" Margot nodded.

"My aunt told him the other day," Margot said. "But I heard Kat, Trini, Aisha, and Tanya taking bets on when they're going to get back together." Kira snorted at that.

"With the way she was yelling at him today," Kira said. "I don't think that's going to happen."

"I don't know," Margot said. "I heard someone say their love was epic." Margot rolled her eyes at this before both girls burst into laughter.

"God," Kira said. "If I ever describe my relationship with Conner as epic, slap me, okay?"

"Deal," Margot said. The two girls smiled as they continued talking and drinking their smoothies.

* * *

Hayley sat on a couch looking at her laptop. She was monitoring the area for any signs of evil.

"Hey Hayley," She looked up to see Trini. "Would you like something a bit bigger to work on?"

"Sure," Hayley said. She picked up her laptop and went to grab her bag, when Billy picked it up first.

"I can get that," Billy said. Hayley smiled.

"Thanks," She said. Trini led the way, followed by Hayley and Billy. Jason walked over to Tommy.

"Looks like Billy's got a thing for your tech girl," Jason said.

"Hayley?" Tommy asked and Jason nodded. Tommy thought about it and then shrugged. "Hayley hasn't really dated anyone serious in a while. She's usually too focused on her café."

"Maybe Billy can change that," Jason said. "We all know he's pretty smooth with the ladies." Tommy chuckled at that comment.

"Jase," Zack said. "Where are they going?" Jason smirked.

"Follow me," He said. He headed down the stairs and everyone followed him. He walked through the room and towards a divider that was already partially opened. Jason pushed it further and walked through.

"Where the heck are we going?" Rocky asked and Aisha shrugged. Everyone's eyes widened as they entered the room.

"Welcome to our little command center," Jason said. The room was filled with electronic equipment, along with a large screen. Around the room were pictures of all the original rangers, all in uniform.

"Jesus Jason," Adam said. "This is incredible.

"See Hayley," Tommy said. "Totally normal for a command center to be in a basement." Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah," She said sarcastically. "Until it implodes and nearly kills you."

"Hey that was not my fault," Tommy said defensively.

"You made the Dino Gems," Hayley said. "By default, everything that happened that year was your fault."

"She is relentless!" Zack said. "I like her." Hayley smirked before sitting in front of the big screen. Trini handed her a cable and she connected her laptop. The screen flashed to life.

"Incredible," Hayley said, looking at the screen.

"Why thank you," Trini said. Hayley began typing on the keyboard and looking up at the screen.

"What are you trying to achieve?" Billy asked.

"I'm trying to tap into the morphers to locate Conner, Trent, Kira, and Ethan," Hayley said.

"What about Margot?" Kat asked, glancing at Kim. Kim wasn't really paying attention. She was looking at the pictures around the room.

"Well her gem is new," Hayley said. "It will take me a little longer to locate her because I've never done it before." She continued typing. Tommy's wrist began beeping.

"Hey guys," Tommy said into the little gem.

"Hey Dr. O," Conner's voice came through. "Has Margot come back to Jason and Trini's house?"

"No," Tommy said, a bit sullenly. "You guys haven't had any luck?"

"We've been looking," Conner said. "But Ethan, Trent, and I haven't found her. We're hoping Kira might have found her."

"Alright well keep looking," Tommy said. He sighed. He felt pretty guilty for Margot running off. He walked over to Kim. "Hey." She was staring at a photo of the original six. He smiled a little. He had the same photo.

"Hi," Kim said quietly.

"I'm sorry about all of this," Tommy said. "I'm sorry that my forgetfulness is affecting you and your niece." Kim sighed.

"We were all so young," Kim said. "Young and stupid. What were we thinking back then?" Tommy looked at the photo. They were all smiling at the camera.

"We were thinking we could make a difference," Tommy said. "And we did." Kim nodded.

"I forgive you," Kim said, turning to Tommy. "This could have happened to anyone. I guess it's better that it happened to Margot when we're all here."

"All of our parents would have had the same reaction if they knew," Tommy said. Kim nodded again.

"Thanks Tommy," She said. Tommy smiled a little before walking back over to Hayley. Trini tugged and Jason's arm and he leaned his ear down towards her.

"If they're not together by the time everyone leaves," Trini whispered to her husband. "I'll let you paint the house red." Jason chuckled and nodded.

* * *

**So there's chapter 11! Please remember to review. XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everybody! Here's the newest chapter. Enjoy and remember to review! XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...except my OC. XD**

* * *

Margot and Kira walked down the streets of Angel Grove.

"So are you ready to go back?" Kira asked. Margot sighed. Honestly, she didn't really want to talk to her aunt. She loved her aunt, but sometimes she was too overprotective.

"I guess so," Margot said. "I'm going to have to face this eventually." Suddenly a group of the ugly bird creatures appeared. Margot and Kira both went into a fighting stance. "Not this creeps again. What are they even called?"

"Tengas I think," Kira said. "But it looks like it's a fight they want." Margot nodded. The two girls ran at the Tengas. Kira punched one of the Tengas, but was knocked backwards by another. She kicked another Tenga back but two Tengas grabbed her arms. She jumped up and kicked a Tenga coming at her and flipped over, freeing herself from the Tengas. As a Tenga was about to run up and attack Kira, Margot jumped in front of her and kicked the Tenga back. Then she punched other one away.

"These creepy birds are relentless," Margot said as they started to corner her and Kira. Kira nodded. The two girls looked down at their wrists and smiled.

"Ready?" Kira asked.

"Ready," Margot said.

"Dino Thunder, power up. Ha!" They both shouted. In a blink of an eye the Yellow and Pink Dino Thunder Rangers were standing there.

"Let's do this," Margot said and the two rangers ran at the Tengas.

* * *

Hayley's laptop beeped and she began typing vigorously.

"What's going on?" Tanya asked as they all approached the computer. She stopped and a shot of the Yellow and Pink ranger fighting the Tengas came up on the screen.

"I found the girls," Hayley said. She continued typing. "Conner, come in."

"Hey Hayley," Conner said. "What's up?"

"We found Margot and Kira," Hayley said. "And they could use your help."

"Where are they?" Conner asked. Hayley looked at the screen, unaware of where things were located in Angel Grove.

"They're by Angel Grove Park," Trini said.

"Got it," Conner said. Kim looked over at Tommy.

"Are you just going to stand there?" She asked. He gave her a look. "Go help them." Tommy smirked before running out of the basement.

"Anyone else still jealous?" Rocky asked and the rest of the original rangers nodded.

* * *

Margot kicked a Tenga back and jumped back when another came at her.

"Stupid ugly crows," She muttered, punching another one. One of them grabbed her leg and Margot flipped backwards, kicking the Tenga with her free leg. She saw Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Tommy running over.

"It's about time!" Kira shouted at them. Conner rolled his eyes at his girlfriend.

"Ready?" Conner asked.

"Ready," Trent, Tommy, and Ethan responded.

"Dino Thunder power up! Ha!" Ethan, Conner, and Tommy called.

"White Dino Thunder!" Trent called. The red, black, blue, and white rangers stood there triumphantly.

"Let's do this," Tommy said. He ran at a group of Tengas and kicked one in the side. He jumped back and then did a spinning roundhouse kick. He flipped backwards and hit a few more down. He kicked another Tenga and hit another with his open palm. "Time to get serious. Brachio Staff!" Tommy gripped the familiar weapon tightly before slashing a few of the Tengas.

Ethan ducked a punch from a Tenga and swung his leg under it, knocking it over. He jumped back and kicked down a few more Tengas. He saw Tommy call for his weapon.

"Tricera Shield!" Ethan shouted. He used the shield to block an attack and then kicked a Tenga backwards. Trent flipped backwards and kicked a Tenga in the side. He punched another. A group of them started coming towards him.

"Drago Sword!" He shouted. The sword appeared in his hands. He slashed at the Tengas around him. They all fell over, sparks coming out of them. Kira ducked from a Tenga but two grabbed her. She struggled to get free. Conner ran over and kicked them down.

"You okay?" He asked, helping Kira up.

"Yeah," Kira said. "Let's get these creeps." Conner nodded. "Ptera grips!"

"Tyranno staff!" Conner shouted. The two ran at the Tengas and started slashing at them with their weapons. A Tenga kicked Margot down and she rolled away from it. Just as it was about to hit her again, Tommy ran over slashed it with his staff. Margot jumped up.

"Well I could have done that if I had a fancy weapon," Margot muttered.

"You do," Tommy said, hitting another Tenga with the Brachio Staff. Margot tilted her head, confused, but then a vision popped into her mind.

"Whoa," Margot said. She closed her eyes, seeing her weapon clearly. Her eyes flew open. "Saber bow!" In Margot's hands appeared a large pink bow. She took an arrow and pulled it back. She shot the arrow and it hit one of the Tengas in the shoulder. It stumbled backwards into another group of Tengas. Suddenly they were gone. The five Rangers powered down.

"That was an awesome shot Margot," Kira said.

"Eh I got lucky," Margot said.

"Getting lucky isn't going to cut it," Tommy said. "We're going to have to train hard. Harder than we ever did before."

"Way to kill the buzz Dr. O," Ethan said and Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Come on," Tommy said. "Let's get back to Jason and Trini's." The four guys led the group. Margot and Kira walked a few feet behind them.

"You ready for this?" Kira asked. Margot sighed.

"Nope," Margot said. "But I'm going anyways." Kira nodded. "But don't be surprised if afterwards I kidnap you to vent."

"Only if I see some of that Conner blackmail," Kira said. Margot smirked.

"Deal," The two girls smiled as they continued walking.

* * *

Margot walked through Jason and Trini's house. When they had gotten back from their fight, everyone was talking excitedly about it. Jason and Rocky had grabbed Conner and brought him to the basement. They thought that since he was the red of the team, he needed to learn to be as great as a fighter as they were. Tommy had gone with, just because he didn't want Jason and Rocky killing Conner. Ethan had gone into what was now deemed the control room with Trini, Billy, and Hayley. Even though Hayley was still a little mad at Ethan for downloading, she knew he could be of some help. Trent had gone to call his father, although was told by Tommy not to mention the ranger thing to him. Trent understood why, his dad would start worrying that not only was he going to get hurt, but that these new villains could come after Anton because of his past. Kira had disappeared into the room she was sharing with Margot to work on her music. Margot sighed as she made her way outside onto the deck. Her aunt was sitting with Kat talking.

"Hey Aunt Kim," Margot said, walking over to the two women. They both looked up at her. Kat stood up.

"I'll let you two talk," Kat said, before heading inside. Margot sat down and ran her hand through her hair awkwardly. She wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm sorry," Kim said, breaking the silence. Margot looked up at her aunt, confusion on her face.

"Wait what?" Margot asked. "I should be apologizing, not you." Kim sighed.

"Look kiddo," Kim said. "I was so mad earlier because being a Power Ranger comes with a lot of danger. When your father told me he was making me your legal guardian, I promised him that I would do everything I could to keep you safe. But now I realize that if I keep sheltering you're not going to finish growing into the amazing woman you've become."

"Aunt Kim," Margot began. "You've been the best aunt I could ever ask for. You have helped me through so much. I just want to make you proud."

"And you have," Kim said. "Over and over again."

"I'm sorry for taking your car," Margot said. "And getting myself in way over my head." Kim sighed and patted her niece's knee.

"It's going to be okay kiddo," Kim said. "We're going to get through this." Margot nodded and they both stood. Margot hugged Kim. Kim pulled away from her niece and smiled. "Your father would be so proud of you." Margot smiled sadly and nodded. Then they headed inside. Margot walked through the house and into the room she was sharing with Kira. Kira was sitting on her bed writing. She looked up when Margot walked in.  
"So how did it go?" Kira asked. Margot sighed and sat down on her bed.

"Not as bad as I thought it would," Margot said and Kira nodded.

"So," Kira said, putting her notebook down. Margot smirked and pulled her laptop out. Kira smiled brightly and nearly ran over to sit next to Margot. The two girls sat there as videos that Margot had started playing.

* * *

Kim gripped onto her niece's arm tightly as she was led around blindly. Margot had said that she had a surprise for her aunt and all her friends. So of course, they were all blindfolded. Margot had Kim gripping onto her on one arm, and guiding Kat with the other. Kira was behind her, ushering in Trini, Aisha, and Tanya. Behind them was Conner who was helping Jason and Rocky in. Ethan followed behind them with Billy and Adam. Trent brought up the rear with Tommy and Zack. Hayley had decided to stay at the house, muttering that she had something important to do.

"Margot this is getting ridiculous," Kim said. Margot chuckled as she gently pulled away from her aunt. She, Kira, Conner, Trent, and Ethan moved away from the group of adults.

"Okay you can take off the blindfolds," Margot said, a big smile on her face. The group of eleven all did so and they gasped in surprise.

"The Youth Center!" Aisha exclaimed as they all looked around.

"I can't believe it's still open," Rocky said, moving next to his girlfriend.

"We spent way too much time here," Jason said and everyone else nodded. Kim looked at her niece.

"How did you know?" Kim asked.

"I ended up here yesterday," Margot said. "And a little birdy told me that you all spent most of your afternoons here. So I told these guys about it and they all thought it was a great idea." Kira smirked and the boys nodded. Kim smiled at Margot.

"You're the best kiddo," Kim said.

"Well that's not all," Margot said and the adults looked at her. Margot smirked. "I think we could all use something to drink."

"How about some smoothies?" Ernie asked coming in from the back room.

"Ernie!" The eleven original rangers shouted. They all smiled when they saw him. Every memory they all had of the Youth Center, Ernie was in.

"Hey kids," Ernie said, putting a tray of smoothies down on a table. He chuckled. "I can't really call you kids anymore, you've all grown up."

"It's so good to see you," Trini said.

"It's good to see all of you too," Ernie said. "Now take a smoothie, they're on the house!" Everyone chuckled as they took a cup. As the adults grabbed their drinks, Margot, Conner, Kira, Trent, and Ethan headed down to the lower portion of the Youth Center, sitting down at a table.

"That niece of yours seems like a pretty great kid, Kim," Ernie said before walking away. Kim looked at her niece who was talking with the other Dino Rangers.

"Yeah she is," Kim said, smiling.

"I propose a toast," Jason said. "To the beginning of a very interesting summer." The others nodded and raised their glasses.

* * *

**So there you go, there's the newest chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review. XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Reviews make me so happy. Seriously. Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Kira sighed as she woke up the next morning. She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. She looked over at Margot's bed and was surprised to see it empty. She grabbed her cell phone and looked at the time. It was only 9:30. Kira stood up and stretched a little. She heard music coming from somewhere. She opened the door to her room and walked into the hallway, just as Ethan and Trent exited their room.

"I'm guessing you heard the music too," Ethan said and Kira nodded.

"Where's Conner?" She asked.

"Not sure," Trent said. "He was gone when we both woke up. What about Margot?"

"Same thing," Kira said. They could hear the music more distinctly and decided to figure out where it was coming from. They headed downstairs into the basement. They spotted Conner, sitting on a workout bench, lifting a dumbbell. It was the first time any of them had seen the basement. In one corner of the room, by the divider into the Control Room, was a rack of weights and a bench for bench-pressing. In the center was a mat for sparring and behind it was a cabinet that contained equipment for sparring. In the other corner of the room was a mirror and a hardwood floor. Margot was there, gliding across the floor. Trent was mesmerized by Margot as she danced. He had never seen something so graceful or beautiful.

"Morning guys," Conner said, putting down the dumbbell. Kira sat down next to him and he kissed her cheek. Kira smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. Margot finished her dance and the others in the room applauded. Margot smiled sheepishly as she turned off the music.

"That was incredible," Trent said.

"Thanks," Margot said.

"How long have you guys been down here?" Ethan asked. Conner shrugged. Margot looked at the clock as she grabbed her water bottle.

"Like an hour I guess," Margot said as she took a sip of water.

"Who wakes up that early during summer?" Kira asked. "Oh wait, I'm talking to the guy who enjoys taking jogs at six in the morning." Conner chuckled and tickled his girlfriend. Kira squealed and smacked his hand away. The other three chuckled. Margot eyed the sparring mat.

"So should we do a little training?" Margot asked. The other four sighed. "If we don't start now, we're going to get the worst from everyone else when they all wake up."

"And sparring with Jason and Rocky was not fun at all," Conner said. "I'm still sore from how many times they knocked me to the ground."

"Well they have years of experience," Margot said. "So we need to prove that we're not going to get our asses kicked in battle."

"But we've beaten the Tengas twice already," Ethan pointed.

"But they're just the minions," Trent said. "How many times did we beat the Tyrannodrones before getting our asses handed to us by some monster in battle?"

"Trent's got a point," Conner said, standing up. He looked at his teammates. "Let's get started."

* * *

Tommy walked out of his room and towards the kitchen. He entered the room to see Rocky and Trini arguing over something and Kim watching with an amused look on her face. Tommy walked over to Kim, eyeing Rocky and Trini curiously.

"What are they arguing about?" Tommy asked and Kim looked up at him.

"Trini doesn't like the Rocky started cooking without asking her permission," Kim said.

"Because she was asleep!" Rocky pointed out. "And I own a restaurant. I think I can handle cooking food."

"That's not the point," Trini countered. "It's not your house. You can't just assume things." Rocky sighed.

"Fine," He said. "May I please use your stove to finish cooking breakfast for everyone?" Trini rolled her eyes.

"Sure," She said. "Thank you for asking." She walked away from him and Rocky went back to what he was doing. Kim chuckled a little and Tommy shook his head. All of a sudden they heard a loud noise come from the basement. Kim, Tommy, and Trini exchanged a look before quickly heading down the stairs. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, they saw Trent and Conner fighting each other. Kira, Ethan, and Margot were all watching in awe.

"Uh guys," Tommy said, but Conner and Trent ignored them. Kim walked over to her niece.

"Shouldn't you guys do something?" Kim asked, a bit confused.

"They're just sparring," Margot said.

"They've been at it for like ten minutes," Ethan said. Tommy watched, a bit proudly, as his two former students sparred against each other.

"Well while the boys are sparring," Trini said, looking over at Margot and Kira. "Would you two like to learn some moves that Kim and I did back in the day when we were Rangers?"

"Sure," Kira said and Margot nodded. Tommy walked over to Ethan.

"Well don't just sit there," Tommy said. Ethan gave him a look. "Come on, we'll work on some blocking." Ethan nodded and stood up. Everyone became focused, with the younger rangers trying hard to learn from Tommy, Kim, and Trini.

* * *

Conner walked out of the bathroom, later that day, running a towel through his wet hair. He, Kira, Ethan, Trent, and Margot had worked out in the basement for a couple hours before getting a break from Dr. O. He walked into the room he was staying in to see Kira lying on his bed.

"Hey," He said. Kira sat up and smiled at Conner. "What's up?"

"Well since we have a little break," Kira said. "I thought you and I could go out and explore Angel Grove a bit. You know, just the two of us." Conner smiled and tossed the towel down. Kira stood up and Conner took her hand.

"I think that sounds like a great idea," Conner said, before kissing Kira. Kira smiled as they exited the room. As they headed towards the door, they walked past Margot.

"Where are you two headed?" Margot asked.

"Out," Conner said. "Don't call for us unless it's an emergency."

"Have fun," Margot said as she watched them leave the house.

* * *

"Zeddy!" Rita shrieked. "Those pesky young Power Rangers are being trained by those old brats. We have to do something!"

"The best way to destroy them is to destroy their red ranger," Lord Zedd said. He looked through his visor and saw Conner walking with Kira. "And it seems the best way to do that is to take away his precious yellow ranger. Goldar!"

"Yes my lord," Goldar said, coming forwards.

"Go down to Earth and kidnap the young yellow ranger," Lord Zedd said.

"Yes my lord," Goldar said, nodding his head. Then he disappeared. Archerina watched Rita and Lord Zedd with a scowl on her face. She walked into a different room.

"Is there something wrong my precious?" Prince Gasket asked.

"Why are we letting those buffoons decide how to destroy the rangers?" Archerina said. "I thought you said this was our chance!" Prince Gasket sighed and looked at his wife.

"It is my dear Archerina," He said. "I'm just allowing Zedd and Rita to weaken the rangers. Those two will never destroy them, but we will. Once they have weakened them enough, I will suck the evil energy back out of them and destroy them for good. And then we will destroy the rangers." Archerina laughed at this.

"You my dear are a genius," Unbeknownst to them, someone else heard there conversation. Rito snuck away, unnoticed by either of the robots.

"Huh," Rito said. "I gotta tell sis and Ed. But if I do, Gasket will take back the evil energy and I will be destroyed again." He scratched his head as he walked down the hallway. "What to do?"

* * *

**Don't forget to review! XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**You guys are totally awesome. XD Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.**

* * *

Tommy walked downstairs into the basement. He spotted Kim and Kat sitting on one of the workout benches. Kat had a notebook sitting on her lap and they were both watching Margot intently. Margot was dancing, ballet, Tommy assumed. He didn't know too much about dance, even though he had dated Kat. He shook his head as he walked into the control room. Hayley was sitting at the computer, Billy was sitting next to her, and Trini was pacing behind them.

"Hey guys," Tommy said. "What have you three been working on?"

"We're trying to locate this source of evil energy," Hayley said.

"I think the Tengas make it pretty plausible for it to be Rita and Zedd," Trini said.

"But Billy said that all of that evil was destroyed by some energy wave," Hayley said. Tommy nodded and internally sighed. Zordon had sacrificed himself to destroy all evil, and yet here they were, years later still fighting evil.

"Didn't Adam mention something about what became of Rita after the energy wave?" Billy asked.

"He did," Tommy said. "He said one of the Mystic Force Rangers told him Rita was now the source of all good magic."

"So maybe Kira or Adam have this guy's number," Trini said. "And then we can call and they can find out if she's still good or not." Tommy nodded.

"I'll go look for one of them," Tommy said. He walked out of the room and into the main room of the basement.

"If I do an arabesque there," Margot said, as Tommy walked into the room. "I'll be a beat late on the glide."

"But it will look good," Kat argued. Kim noticed Tommy and walked over to him.

"Hey Tommy," Kim said.

"Hey," Tommy said. "What are Kat and Margot talking about?"

"Kat's trying to help Margot choreograph a dance," Kim said. "But they never agree on anything." Tommy chuckled. "Anyways, how are things going with the brains?"

"They're trying to figure out all this evil stuff," Tommy said. "I'm going to find Kira or Adam to see if they can get in touch with some other rangers who might know anything." Kim nodded.

"Kira's not here," Margot said. Tommy looked over at Margot.

"What do you mean she's not here?" Tommy asked.

"She went out with Conner," Margot said. "I figured they were going on a date or something." Tommy sighed.

"Alright thanks for telling me Margot," Tommy said. Then he headed upstairs. Kim watched him leave. It was nice having Tommy back in her life, even just as her friend.

"Don't stare too hard," Kim turned her head to see Kat standing next to her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kim said.

"Oh yes you do," Kat said. Kim rolled her eyes. "You do have to admit the years have done him good."

"Short hair is a much better look for him," Kim said. Kat chuckled and Kim smirked. "Alright, enough harassing me go back to harassing my niece."

"Aunt Kim!" Margot whined. Kat and Kim both started laughing as Margot sat on one of the workout benches pouting.

* * *

Kira smiled as she walked through the Angel Grove Park with Conner. It was the first time since they had gotten to Angel Grove that Kira had had any time to spend with her boyfriend. She looked over at Conner and he smiled at her. It still sometimes surprised her how she ended up dating a guy who she had hated for most of high school. But when they became Power Rangers, Conner not only proved that he could be a true leader, but that he wasn't the jerky jock she had always thought him to be.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Conner asked. He led Kira over to a picnic table and they sat down.

"Just stuff," Kira said.

"What kind of stuff?" Conner asked. Kira smirked at his persistence.

"When we were in high school," Kira said. "Did you ever imagine us being friends, let alone dating?" Conner shrugged.

"I mean I was a jerk in high school," Conner said.

"You weren't that bad," Kira said.

"You hated my guts," Conner said. "And rightfully so, I was not very polite to you. But everything happens for a reason." He put his hand on Kira's and she smiled. Conner looked at his girlfriend. They had been dating for almost a year and he still hadn't gathered the courage to tell Kira he loved her. He knew he loved her because of how he felt around her, but he just couldn't get it out. He took a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked, concern on her face.

"Nothing," Conner said, rubbing his thumb along her hand. "There's just something I have to tell you." This was it, he was going to tell her. However, Conner was interrupted. Suddenly, a group of Tengas appeared. Conner and Kira jumped up into a fighting stance. However, the Tengas weren't alone this time. Standing in the middle of the Tengas was an ape-like creature with a blue face and gold armor. He had large black wings and a sword.

"Red Ranger you will be destroyed," He said, pointing his sword at Conner.

"Says who?" Conner asked smugly.

"I am Goldar," The creature said. "I will be the one to bring your demise."

"If I had a dime for every time an ugly evil guy said that," Kira said and Conner smirked.

"Tengas attack!" Goldar commanded. "But leave the Red Ranger for me." The Tengas ran at Kira and Goldar charged Conner.

* * *

The computer started beeping and Hayley looked up.

"Looks like we've got trouble," Hayley said. Billy and Trini's eyes widened.

"No," Trini said. She looked over at Billy. He had the same expression that she did.

"What's wrong?" Hayley asked.

"Conner's fighting Goldar," Trini said. "That's trouble enough on its own." Margot ran into the room.

"I heard the computer beeping," She said. "What's going on?"

"Conner and Kira need your help," Hayley said. "Get the others and head to the park." Margot nodded and ran out of the room. Trini bit her lip. She was worried for the Dino Thunder Rangers. Goldar was always a tough battle. She remembered how frustrated Jason would get when he couldn't defeat Goldar. Trini sighed and turned her attention back to the screen.

* * *

Conner, now morphed, used his Tyranno Staff to block another attack from Goldar. Goldar was strong, stronger than any villain he had ever faced.

"Give up Red Ranger," Goldar said. "You'll never defeat me."

"Never! Conner shouted, swiping at Goldar. Goldar easily blocked his attack. Goldar then hit Conner square in the chest with his sword. Conner went flying backwards. He demorphed and clutched his chest in pain.

"Conner!" Kira shouted, trying to fight through the pack of Tengas to get to her boyfriend. However, there were too many for her to fight off. Goldar slashed Kira with his sword and she fell over in pain. She demorphed and bit her lip, not to cry out in pain. Goldar grabbed her arm and hauled her off the ground.

"Kira!" Conner shouted, trying to get up. His body was still burning from the strike and he could barely lift his body up.

"Nice try Red Ranger," Goldar said.

"Goldar stop!" Tommy shouted, running over. Goldar smirked.

"You're too late," Goldar said. Then he, the Tengas, and Kira disappeared. Margot, Trent, and Ethan tried to stop them, but they were gone.

"No!" Conner shouted. Tommy ran over to Conner and helped him up.

"Come on," Tommy said. "We need to get you out of here."

"But Kira," Conner said, trying to pull away from Tommy.

"You're not going to be able to help her in this state," Tommy said. Conner could feel the rage building up. But he also knew Tommy was right. He solemnly nodded and they all headed back to Jason and Trini's house.

* * *

**Remember to review!**


End file.
